What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger
by SamanthaBlackinGryffindor
Summary: AU fic. Badboy!Jeff Nerd!Nick Jeff has been the school's bad boy since he could remember. And Nick never liked him, how could he? Nick just wants distance from this bad boy, and that hurts Jeff since he always hoped Nick would see beyond his mask. But one day things start changing, secrets are found. Will this be for better or for worse? TW: violence, social anxiety and bullying
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, beautiful people! Here I am with a new story! :)**

**I hope you'll enjoy it since I've had this idea for a while... **

**Look out for the trigger warnings on the summary, don't put yourself at risk!**

((I am sorry for any mistake... :/))

_**(I do not own Nick nor Jeff)**_

* * *

It was another normal and boring day for Jeff Sterling. He was leaned against the lockers watching the people pass by him and looking away as he looked back at them.

He liked that feeling, being feared by the others, smaller or bigger than him, it didn't matter, people just feared him. He also liked the sense of power he had in that school, created once more by the fear and respect people had in him – more like the want to keep their faces intact.

Jeff's mouth corner turned up a little in a smirk. He turned a bit to the side to open his locker and reach for his cigarette just in time for the beginning of the class. He hung his backpack on his shoulder and trapped the cigarette between his lips so he could fix his black leather jacket as he walked to the classroom.

When Jeff looked up a grin grew instantly on his lips and he grabbed the cigarette with two fingers. "Well, well, well," He said stepping closer to a certain brunet. "Look, if it isn't little Nicky."

Nick looked down at his feet hugging the books closer to his chest, he adjusted the glasses as they fell a little on his nose. "Stop, please" He asked in a small voice.

"Oh, why?" Jeff said pushing Nick slowly against the nearest wall.

Nick stumbled back looking up wide-eyed not able to walk away as Jeff was cornering him. "Be-because I want you away from me," Nick said in his still small voice.

"Awn, why Nicky? You break my heart when you say such things," Jeff mocked hurt driving a hand to his chest.

Truth is, Jeff has this crush on the brunet.

He had for a while now. He admired him, because no matter how much crap he had to take from the others for being openly gay he never gave up, he was always there with his wayfarer glasses and his face slightly hidden behind the books he carried on his arms.

Nick was known as the gay nerd in the school, he was pushed around and beaten sometimes, when Jeff wasn't there. He usually just said to the jocks to pick someone with their size, like Jeff, and they would just walk away.

But Nick didn't care even the slightest for Jeff, he actually ran away from him, and that hurt Jeff a little, he wished Nick would see past his cocky cold mask. But he didn't, and Jeff's behaviour towards him was just a way of defending himself from his feelings.

"Why can't you ignore me like everybody else?" Nick mumbled not able to look at Jeff in the eyes.

"Because you're too beautiful for me to do that," Jeff grinned.

Nick blushed. "Let me go." He said in a mutter looking completely away from Jeff.

"I don't wanna let you go," Jeff said lowly to Nick with a grin moving closer to him leaning a bit down keeping his face just an inch from Nick's taking in his features.

Nick raised his books creating a wall between him and Jeff. "If you don't let me go I'll scream!" Nick said in a rushed tone, that was getting too far to his taste.

Jeff sighed. "Go ahead then," He said letting Nick go to his class and going to the other side of the school where he would have his own class.

"I see you decided to get late again, Jeff." Mr Schue said as Jeff entered the classroom calmly.

"I see you decided to use too much gel again, Mr Schue," Jeff said casually walking to his seat and turning his cigarette on.

"Jeff, you know you can't smoke indoors!" Mr Schue warned him.

"Chill out dude, it's electronic, we've discussed this before, it's not against the rules." Jeff rolled his eyes, half of the class already looking at him disapprovingly for speaking with a teacher like that.

Jeff took a long drag from his cigarette blowing the water vapour up. "Jeff, I really don't want to send you out, but if you keep this behaviour and you keep smoking, I'll have to invite you to leave this classroom!" Mr Schue said starting to get annoyed.

"Awn, that's sweet, but no thanks, I'm alright in here." Jeff said taking another drag.

"Jeffrey!" Mr Schue slammed his hand on the desk. "Turn that off and behave in my class or you'll get expelled from it!"

Jeff turned immediately serious at the use of his full name. "Fine," He groaned turning the cigarette off, but as soon as Mr Schue started the class and turned around to write on the board Jeff turned it on again.

Mr Schue ignored that since Jeff kept silent the rest of the class.

As the bell rang Jeff was the first one to get up and leave. He walked quickly to his next class with a small smirk, if he got there soon enough he'd be able to sit beside Nick. As he got there Nick was alone on a table writing down some stuff, Jeff let himself stay by the door taking large drags from his electronic cigarette glaring at anyone that dared to look at him as they passed by.

When there were only a few more minutes until the bell would ring for the class to begin Jeff entered the classroom going to sit beside Nick. Nick huffed a bit as Jeff sat beside him and was about to change seats when Jeff stopped him. "You know, if you change I'll go after you," He said casually watching Nick carefully.

Nick sat again. "Why do you do this to me? Do you enjoy this?" Nick demanded looking down at the table not able to look up. Jeff shrugged and took a drag from his cigarette. "Could you at least, not smoke? And-and I don't care if it's electronic, just don't!" Nick burst out his cheeks tinting pink as he wasn't used to speak to others much, especially like this.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned the cigarette off.

Nick pulled the papers nearer to him again and continued to write whatever he was writing. Jeff simply turned to him and smiled a bit as he watched him, Nick was really beautiful.

"Stop staring." Nick asked with a mumble, but then the bell rand and Jeff turned forward anyway.

The lesson passed incredibly slow for both boys but for different reasons. Nick just felt really uncomfortable with Jeff casually staring at him and smirking when Nick couldn't help the blush from creeping through his neck to his cheeks and Jeff was simply bored, like always, he could never find classes slightly entertaining, and since Nick had asked him not to smoke – if it was someone else Jeff would roll his eyes and keep smoking, but for Nick he'd make an effort, it's not like the boy would notice anyway, he'd keep hating Jeff, but Jeff wanted to make these small things for Nick – he didn't have anything to do, literally.

Jeff nearly shout a hallelujah as the bell rang, and the best thing was that next he'd have p.e. with Nick, he got to see him in shorts and a t-shirt. Nick could be a nerd, but he had a really nice body.

"May I walk with you to the gym?" Jeff asked with a grin not actually waiting for an answer as he started following Nick.

"No." Nick mumbled hugging his books tighter. "Just leave me alone. Why do you enjoy annoying me?" He asked his voice getting lower and lower and he hugged the books closer, he could feel himself starting to feel sick, it was just too much for one day, Nick hated to have too much social interaction in one day, which was what was happening with Jeff. But there was something else rising inside him. It was anger, he was reaching a point where he'd explode, he almost preferred the bullies that threw him to the dumpsters than to have to bear with Jeff, he never knew what to do when it was Jeff, and that angered him. That was why he really didn't like the bad boy.

"I don't... I'm just trying to understand why you hate me so much... I just want to be friends..." Jeff shrugged a bit.

"Friends?!" Nick gasped and turned to Jeff. "Friends?!" He repeated, his voice getting higher than it had ever got in front of anyone in that school. "You terrorise me, every single day! You never leave me alone, even if I ask you to! You carry that-" Nick gestured to Jeff, trying to verbalise what he thought. It wasn't easy, Nick wasn't used to talk much. "Bad boy image that, honestly, annoys the hell out of me. It's not the leather nor the earrings. It's the attitude! You must think you're better than everyone else, because you smoke or something like that, but you are not!" Nick shouted looking everywhere but Jeff who was looking back at Nick wide-eyed, not really expecting an outburst from him, ever. "You keep smoking in class where everyone asks you not to and I don't care if it's an electronic cigarette! It's still annoying and it's still a cigarette! I hate that you look so proud of... All this! And I hate that I have to bear with more crap than you just because you decide to behave like this!" Nick said, his face red with anger before he realised what he had just done. His eyes grew in terror and he ran to nearest bathroom.

Nick's breaths were uneven. Not from the short run, but for what had happened with Jeff. It was the first time since he remembered he spoke with someone like that. He was shaking and it was getting really hard to breathe. Nick took his glasses off and went to wash his face with cold water to calm himself down. It was an anxiety attack, it wasn't the first, so Nick knew how to handle it. Sort of. He couldn't control it, just make his best to breathe normally again.

Nick ran through the deserted hallways and as he was finally in the locker rooms he changed to his sports outfit in record time. He sneaked into the gym trying to go unnoticed when the teacher saw him and told him to do more fifteen laps than usual. Nick sighed and prepared himself psychologically for the long run before starting.

When Nick had stormed out like that from the hall Jeff stood completely frozen on the hallway. He had some mixed feelings inside him. He felt so guilty for making Nick feel that bad and because it was never his intention to make him feel like that, he felt hurt for how Nick had spoken with him, he felt worried because he had never seen Nick like that before, he felt slightly angry because somehow Nick had been unfair. Jeff never thought he was superior because he smoked. That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, if he could he would never smoke. Ever.

After those long stunned minutes passed Jeff turned to the rest of the hall that was staring back at him. "What?!" He growled and everyone turned to their own business. "Yeah, I thought that too." Jeff mumbled reaching for his cigarette taking a long drag. Soon he was feeling the effect of the drugs kicking in and he felt much better.

He ignored Nick during P.E., if that was what Nick wanted he would stay away from. It would hurt, yes, but maybe it was for the best. Nick couldn't know what happened behind closed doors, Jeff didn't want him to know not only because he felt embarrassed but also because he didn't want him to worry. If he could ever worry about Jeff. Jeff knew that at the moment he never would, he hated Jeff and it hurt to think that, but he had to go over that.

After he was done with the running Jeff reached for the electronic cigarette that was behind his ear and took a couple of drags from it.

Then the teacher told the boys to go play soccer and the girls volley, Jeff refused to play as usual so he went to the bleachers to just watch as he smoked. But as he saw Nick roll his eyes and huff, Jeff bit his lip and said he had changed his mind and that for once he would actually play. The teacher was quite surprised as well as everyone else. Through the corner of his eyes Jeff saw Nick looking surprised at him.

Before they started playing Nick had to take his glasses off, he knew how people around were and he knew if he played with them chances were that someone would make his best to smash them. He didn't know why Jeff had decided to play maybe he had woken a bit up with Nick's previous talk - Nick took a deep breath to not freak out again as he remembered it – or maybe he just saw Nick huff and decided he should play before Nick would snap again. Nick shook his head, it probably hadn't to do with him, Jeff's life didn't go around Nick.

To say that Nick hated team sports was a bit of an understatement. Especially if he had Jeff blocking him. He felt strangled, out of breath, and he didn't even ran that much. The worst part was that he saw really bad, people seemed just big blurs and he could barely see the ball. The guys from nick's team would pass him the ball here and there just so they could make fun of him.

And then something Nick didn't really expect happened. Jeff, who seemed, so far, to be a nice soccer player, when the ball was passed to Nick, he didn't make the tiniest effort to take the ball from him, letting the brunet get to the goal. Nick didn't score though, the goalkeeper even laughed at Nick for his poor try. Jeff frowned at him and stepped closer to him grabbing him by his shirt.

"You make fun of Nick again and I swear you'll walk around with a black eye tomorrow." Jeff hissed.

The guy did big eyes at Jeff and nodded. Jeff thought that sometimes people around school forgot Jeff was just a normal teen like them, they could easily punch him if they wanted. Okay maybe not easily, but anyway, Jeff didn't mind that they were really scared of him, he didn't have to be alert all the time and it felt nice to be in power for once.

Jeff grinned a bit. "Great. I am glad we've come to an agreement." He said and let the guy down reaching for the electronic cigarette to take a large drag before putting it back in place.

Nick furrowed his eyebrows as to try to understand what was happening right in front of him, he could hear some murmuring coming from what he thought it was Jeff – with that electric blond hair who else could it be anyway – and the goalkeeper. Then the game continued. Jeff blocked Nick mostly from the people who wanted to push Nick than actually block the way between the ball and him. Nick was quite surprised but really glad. Maybe Jeff was trying to somehow apologise for what he had done.

When the game ended Jeff casually reached for his cigarette and took large drags as he walked out of the gym to the locker room ignoring the teacher who was calling him back to do some push ups and sit ups with the rest of the class and blowing the water vapour up.

As soon as he was out of everyone's sight, in the locker room, Jeff dropped to his knees, gasping and trying to hold himself in place. He drove the cigarette to his lips and took several deep drags. The pain was so much, he wondered how he was able to stay so cool on the field. He felt like one of his ribs was out of place and it was making Jeff having some difficulties on breathing correctly. He dragged himself, literally, to the showers and rested against the cold tiles before turning the cold water on, so the pain would ease. He whimpered a bit at the difference of temperatures but then breathed a bit relieved as the drugs and the cold water were making the effect he wanted and needed. That was it, he would never play team sports again. Ever. It hurt too much, his whole body hurt too much.

As Jeff heard people on the hallway that connected the gym with the locker rooms he got up and went to close himself on a bathroom. He waited for everyone to shower, dress and leave, shuddering with cold and trying to smoke as discretely as possible.

Nick went to the locker room and looked around, Jeff wasn't no where to be seen he was probably already gone, he sighed a bit. He wanted to thank him for what he had done in P.E. and he knew later he wouldn't be brave enough to address Jeff. Especially to thank him. He went to shower after the others were done so anyone had to see his body.

Jeff looked around before leaving the bathroom cabin, to make sure no one was actually there. Only then he showered and prepared to leave.

He was already on the parking lot when he saw it. Nick was begging to the two jocks, that were carrying him to the big garbage cans, to put them down, and they were simply laughing at Nick.

Jeff's body was still hurting. A lot. But that, looking at that awful scene, made him furious. "You two! Put them down!" He said walking to them looking serious.

"And what will you do if we don't?" One of the jocks asked.

"We're two, you're one, we can easily beat you up." The other said.

Jeff's lips curled up in a grin. "Then do," He simply said letting his bag fall to the ground.

Nick was petrified looking at Jeff and then to the jocks, they let Nick fall to the ground and he yelped as his back collided with the hard concrete.

One of the jocks, moved closer to Jeff and pulled his hand back only swing it forward again to punch Jeff. With one quick move Jeff grabbed his hand as it was close to his face, twisted the jock's arm and punched him right between the legs, strongly. This caused the jock to gasp loudly and fall to the ground nearly crying with pain. Jeff looked up at the other. "And you? Aren't you going to do anything?" He asked looking at the jock like he was really stupid, well he actually was.

The jock groaned and ran to Jeff to tackle him, Jeff let him do it, ignoring the blinding pain that hit him, so he could kick the other over his head and getting up again, fixing his leather jacket. Jeff looked down at the two boys, one was holding his crotch rolling on the ground in pain the other was laid down hissing and not daring to move so Jeff wouldn't do anything else. Jeff shrugged and grabbed his bag before going to Nick and extending a hand to him since he was still on the ground looking at the jocks completely frozen.

"You alright?" Jeff asked.

Nick blinked and looked up at Jeff, nodding quickly and getting up without Jeff's help. Jeff sighed a bit and drove the extended hand to his hair to run his hand along it.

"Thanks, I guess. But you didn't have to do that." Nick said looking everywhere but Jeff.

"Really?! Even after this?" Jeff said incredulous. "Fine! Whatever! Next time I'll let them dump you." Jeff grumbled reaching for the electronic cigarette that was in his bag and lighting it up as he walked to his car, covering the best way he could how much his whole body seemed to be on fire.

Nick looked down at his feet, not sure how to feel, he had some mixed feelings about Jeff, he saved him from situations like this but then he always followed him around making him terribly uncomfortable. Besides Nick still hated that he had to take all the bullying but Jeff didn't just because he had adopted this image. Though after seeing what he had seen he was not sure if the blond would be bullied anyway. Where did he learn to do those things? Nick would love to learn it too, so he could defend himself, but he was sure when the moment arrived he wouldn't be able to, anyway.

One of the jocks whined, making Nick jump and yelp. He then walked away quickly before they would get up and remember what they were doing before.

Jeff waited a couple of hours leaned to his car on his house's front yard, smoking. It was still too soon for his mother to be home and he wanted to be too high on drugs before he would come in, that way he wouldn't be in pain.

He turned the cigarette off and kept it in his pocket before he slowly walked to the house. Jeff entered silently, a habit he had won over the years. He walked calmly to his room before someone grabbed him by his hair strongly and pushed him to the floor. Jeff cried out and fell against the couch.

"Where have you been?!" His mother shouted. "You should be home for hours!"

"It's not like you care." Jeff growled earning a kick.

"You're a stupid excuse of a person! You are completely worthless!"

Jeff flinched at her words holding his shoulder, where she had kicked him. "I know, I know! It would be much better if I had died and your precious daughter had survived!" Jeff shouted tears swelling in his eyes.

"How do you dare talking with me like that?" Jeff's mother slapped him hard across the face.

The taste of blood spread all over Jeff's mouth as his lip was bleeding he tried to crawl away from his mother but she ended up kicking him again.

Jeff hated this. He hated this woman who treat him so bad only because he wasn't the girl she wanted. He hated that no matter how much she could hurt him, Jeff could never reply simply because it was his mother. Something made him freeze and all the years he had learning self-defence would go down the sink. He hated her even more for that.

Jeff's mother grabbed him from his hair again and pulled him up, Jeff let out a sharp cry not even listening to the awful words she was telling him. Jeff pushed her hard, making her stumble before going as fast as he could to his room locking himself inside it.

Jeff didn't even get to the bed, his mother had followed him and was now shouting at his door, he leaned to the door, pulling his knees up as much as they would go without hurting too much and cried desperately just wanting to get out of there forever.

Jeff's mother quitted eventually and around that time Jeff dropped on the floor from exhaustion and pain. He whined and soon he blacked out.

* * *

**So, I hope you liked the first chapter! :D Please leave me a review saying if it's worth continuing? If you like it? It would mean a lot :)**

**I don't know when I'll have the time to write the next chapter but I promise I'll try to not make you guys wait much! **

**Love you all! **

**Niff hugs to everyone :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! :D **

**Here I am with another chapter! In this one we'll get to know a bit of their lives (more Nick's than Jeff's, I guess?) :3 Here is where, I think, things get different...**

**Anyway, I really hope you like it! **

_**(I don't own Nick nor Jeff)**_

* * *

Nick came back home thinking about the day he had. It hadn't been a good day. But there was something tickling inside him. He wasn't sure what to feel about Jeff. He still didn't like him. But he felt, after so many times that Jeff had helped Nick, he somehow owes him. He didn't want to owe Jeff. But at the same time Jeff was always terrifying Nick by pushing him against walls and lockers whispering those dirty things that Nick hated so much. He felt so uncomfortable. He usually would have anxiety attacks after Jeff let him go. It could be even just after a comment from him that would be about his body or how Nick looked.

Jeff didn't know Nick so he shouldn't make this kind of jokes. People never know when they are going to hit a nerve on another person. Or how far that person is from making a mistake. Jeff didn't probably do it to make Nick feel bad, and truth is, he doesn't know about Nick's social anxiety. But Nick has the right to keep that for himself and he has also the right to walk around the school without being picked on.

Nick thought a lot about that situation. Did he owe Jeff? If yes, what should he do? He made dinner and set up the table before sitting and looking down at the table's wood as he kept thinking about that.

"Nicky, I'm home!" Nick smiled widely and got up from the chair to go hug his mum. "How was your day, sweetheart?" She asked with a kind smile.

"It-it was okay." Nick nodded a bit. "Where's ima?" He asked looking over the woman's shoulder.

"She's just parking the car. We're sorry we're so late, today, but-"

"I know, you had a late meeting and ima went to pick you up. You told me this morning." Nick smiled.

Nick's mum smiled softly. "I'm just going to make dinner, it's late and I'm hungry."

"Oh I did it! It's all set up." Nick smiled widely and then the front door opened again and Nick went to hug his mother.

"Hello, Nicky!" She said with a wide smile hugging her son tight in her arms. "Hmm, smells good!"

"I made dinner!" Nick said and pulled his mothers to the table. He breathed deeply and happily. He felt already much better, he felt safe when he was around them.

Nick loves his mothers from the bottom of his heart, he knew who was actually his biological mother, but it didn't matter to Nick. They were both his mothers, and he loved them both none the less. He always felt protected and secure around them, he told them everything because he trusted them that much. He called one ima and the other mum. Ima, more known as Lia, was a dark-haired woman with hazel eyes. She was Nick's biologic mother. And Nick's other mother was Catherine, a red-head woman, with big green eyes and lots of freckles on her cheeks and nose. They were both very beautiful ladies, about the same high as Nick, just slightly taller. Nick liked to say he was actually a mix of them both since he had the ima's dark hair and hazel eyes but mum's big eyes and freckles. Also his personality was a mix of the personalities of both women, they said Nick had picked up the best of each of their personality.

"So... How was school, Nick?" Lia asked sitting down at the table.

"It-it was good," Nick mumbled not looking up at her and serving his mothers before serving himself.

"No incidents?" Catherine asked looking up at Nick.

"I-I... I had one." Nick muttered fixing his glasses.

Lia put down her fork, that was already on its way to her mouth. "What happened?" She looked over at Nick.

"I snapped at this guy and there were too many people watching so I freaked out after." Nick said taking a larger breath. "But it was okay, I got a hand of myself once I was alone and yeah..."

Catherine reached for Nick's hand. "Do you need to see Dr Hughes again?" She asked softly.

Nick shook his head. "No. I am okay. It just happens sometimes, but I am working on it." He gave his mother a small smile.

Catherine glanced at Lia who nodded a bit. They turned again to their dinner, the three of them chatting casually about something else.

After dinner Lia went to clean up the kitchen and Nick went to bed, he was really tired, he had had a long tiring day and needed some sleep. Also he hoped after he slept on it he'd know what to do about Jeff. After Nick had dressed his pyjamas, brushed his teeth, he laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling as he thought. Nick ended up falling asleep since he was exhausted.

Nick woke up in the morning with a yawn and an idea in mind. He was going to give Jeff a chance. _Only _because after so many times he had saved him and after the previous day when he kicked those jocks' asses and Nick didn't even thank, Nick did feel like he owed Jeff and he hated that feeling. Now he knew what Katniss meant when she felt she owed Peeta, and it wasn't a nice feeling. Except that in her case it was a bit more dramatic since they were both in life/death situation. Nick was already feeling the anxiety tingle his insides just at the thought of having to talk with Jeff.

But Jeff didn't appear in school.

Neither did he appear the next day.

It was Friday now, and Nick was slowly losing his courage to actually direct his word to Jeff. It was the first class and he was sat on his usual seat looking down at the table waiting for the bell to ring and the classroom to fill in. Someone sat beside Nick and he glanced up quickly to find Jeff smoking, his usual electronic cigarette between his lips, but there was something different. Jeff seemed to be off. Nick couldn't explain well, but it was like he was there but at the same time he wasn't.

"Hi," Nick mumbled.

Jeff's eyes flickered to Nick but he looked forward again.

Nick bit his lip. "You missed two days of school, is everything alright?" Nick mumbled trying to be casual and trying to pick up a conversation.

"And why would you care?" Jeff groaned. "Oh that's right, you don't. You made it perfectly clear last time we saw each other, Duval." Jeff said in a voice tone that made Nick flinch. Jeff led the cigarette to his lips again and took a large drag.

"I-I just wanted to-"

Jeff growled and got up going to seat a few tables behind to sit. Nick looked back at him before turning forward quickly, feeling sick inside. He had made a huge effort to actually talk with Jeff, and get out of his bubble for a while only to Jeff treat him like that. Nick couldn't help to think it was his own fault.

Through the rest of the morning Nick felt like his stomach was tied in a tight knot. He wanted to try to talk with Jeff again and get this over with. If Jeff sent Nick away again, he would be with clean conscience and would never have to speak with the blond bad boy again.

Nick waited for P.E which would be the next lesson he would have with Jeff. He arrived the locker rooms before everyone else dressed and waited to see if Jeff would appear, but then everyone started arriving and Nick thought it was better to just go to the gym because even if Jeff appeared the locker room was too packed for them to talk, and Nick was starting to get too uncomfortable anyway.

Jeff arrived to P.E really late, the teacher made him run a few extra laps but of course, Jeff being Jeff and especially Jeff being in a bad mood just rolled his eyes at the coach and took a large drag from his cigarette before going to seat on the bleachers.

Nick waited patiently for the end of the class trying to avoid to the maximum being pushed and kicked by his classmates as they played soccer. He noticed Jeff going back to the locker rooms before the end of class and sighed a bit, he'd have to wait a day more.

He let himself stay a bit behind so everyone would shower before Nick and leave, leaving Nick alone to shower and dress.

Nick walked to the locker rooms after coach told him he really had to go before the next class came in. Nick peeked into the room before he entered, glad to find it empty. He hummed a song as he went to his locker to reach for his glasses so he could grab all he needed to be able to shower. He noticed that Jeff's things were still there. He rose an eyebrow and looked around for him but he didn't find him so he quickly went to shower before Jeff came back and went to dress.

He dressed silently like he was used do, taking his time since he didn't have any classes after P.E.

The sound of a door slamming shut echoed around the lockers room making Nick jump. But before he could ask who was in there Jeff appeared, only with a towel around his waist. "Damn people, they could have at least give me time to dress." He grumbled under his breath as he fixed the towel, looking down at it.

Nick's eyes grew to their double size. "What happened to you?!" He shrieked. Jeff's body was covered in bruises and scratches. He was in a pretty bad state.

Jeff looked up and froze, completely horrified. "What are you doing here?!" He asked, still shocked. "You were supposed to be gone!" Jeff finally snapped out of his frozen state and reached for his t-shirt to put on.

"I-I... I was still-" Nick stuttered out, trying to explain. "What happened to you? Do you need help? Do you need to go to the hospital?" The words left Nick's mouth in a rush, without him even realising.

"It doesn't matter! Go away, now!" Jeff shouted at Nick who flinched.

"But-but... Your body is covered in bruises." Nick said in a small voice.

"Like you care anyway." Jeff rolled his eyes. "Go away!" He repeated.

Nick got up but hesitantly stood in the same place, feeling the anxiety rising inside him again but not being able to move.

Jeff rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You need anything?"

Nick was about to answer but he couldn't. He could barely breathe and his heart was racing on his chest, he should have never tried to speak with Jeff. He didn't understand. And he never would. Before Nick could even tell he was hyperventilating as he tried desperately to breathe.

"Are you okay?" Jeff looked at Nick worriedly and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Nick shrieked and flinched away from him. "I-I just wanted to try to make it better!"

"What is wrong with you?" Jeff asked, actually worried as Nick didn't look well at all.

Nick flailed his arms, his face showing slight annoyance. How could Jeff not understand for Heaven's sake? He grabbed his bag quickly and walked out of there, leaving Jeff confused behind him. Nick walked out of the locker rooms so he could calm down, alone.

Jeff watched Nick leave, a bit puzzled. What had just happened with the other boy? He overreacted a bit, no? Sure, Jeff was a bit cold and mean, but... He wasn't that bad, right? Jeff sighed loudly and sat on the bench running a hand through his blond hair. "Fuck my life." He mumbled. Jeff was such a mess, he didn't even know why he was treating Nick like that. He kind of knew, but it wasn't Nick's fault, at all.

It was not Nick's fault that Jeff got late and got beaten up. It was Jeff's fault, his own. If he had arrived in time his mother wouldn't have been waiting for him and so he would be able to sneak into his room and lock himself up before she knew. But he could never guess she hadn't gone to work. Jeff got up to quickly dress. He didn't want to repeat what happened that day so he had to hurry up.

In about thirty minutes Jeff was stepping inside his house. He made no noises as he walked to the kitchen, he was used to it by now so he was able to do something to eat without making much noise. He was climbing the stairs to his room, plate in hand and taking his bag with him as he had not wasted time before to take it to his room. He was almost on the top of the stairs as the front door opened. Jeff looked over his shoulder before running to his room not letting his mother having any type of reaction. It was not like his mother beat him up every day, she only did it when she was upset with whatever happened in her day, or when she remembered about Jeff's sister. But as the years passed, Jeff learned to not take chances, he learned to lock the door of his room or bathroom if he was there, and he learned how to be quiet no matter what if he was outside his safe zone.

He had thought she would be at home already, but he was glad that he had hurried enough to now be locked in his room. Jeff ate calmly before going to his bed, smoking and playing bass calmly until he fell asleep.

On Saturday Jeff woke up early with the alarm clock. He sat up and put the bass on its case before pulling his arms up to stretch his back. He reached for the electronic cigarette and turned it on. Another day ahead. Jeff sighed. He was not sure he wanted to actually do what he had to or just stay in bed and sleep through the whole day. His body was still pretty messed up from the last beating.

As Jeff walked to the bathroom to go brush his teeth and wash his face he thought of Nick. He didn't know what to do anymore about him, especially now that he had seen his body. He still liked him, but he just didn't know what he should do anymore, after seeing him flip in the hallway and seeing him freak out in the locker room, maybe he was actually doing Nick a favour by stepping away.

Jeff sighed sadly as he closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. Did he actually terrorise Nick, like he had said? But if he actually did, why did Nick try to speak with Jeff in class? He even asked if everything was alright... Jeff ran a hand through his hair. He felt like an asshole for answering to him that coldly. Maybe if he had answered things would get slightly better between them. But he couldn't speak with Nick anymore, he didn't want Nick to feel bad. That wasn't his point, ever. If Nick didn't direct his words to Jeff again, Jeff wouldn't go after him either.

Jeff took off the clothes from the previous day looking down at his body. The bruises were much better and there was no sign of an open wound. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before returning quietly to his room, bringing his clothes along.

Not even an hour later Jeff was already stepping inside his gym, his electronic cigarette tucked on his ear and with some knee-long shorts and black wife beater shirt that covered all his bruises since he had none on his arms. He had only one on his shoulder but many things could cause it.

"Jeff...! 'Sup?" Jeff turned to see Jonathan and smiled a bit.

"Hey."

Jonathan's smile fell at the sight of the bruise, then he noticed the cigarette. "Still?"

Jeff sighed. "I just can't do anything about it." He mumbled.

"You know what I think about it." Jonathan said letting his bag on one of the corners of the wide room.

"It's not like what you think, okay? Just... Forget it. Where are the others? Will we get this started or not?"

"They are at the regionals, remember? I came just for you." Jonathan shrugged.

"That's what they always say..." Jeff grinned earning a playful punch on the shoulder that wasn't bruised, and he could swear he had heard Jonathan mumble a "pervet".

"Do you have more bruises?" Jonathan asked in a concerned tone. Jeff shook his head. "Lift the shirt, then."

"Go slowly, dude... I am still sore from last time." Jeff teased with a wink, he just really didn't want to show Jonathan the bruises.

"You've got more, don't you?" Jonathan sighed, he just knew Jeff too well. Jeff nodded a bit but as he didn't show them, Jonathan dropped the subject, he didn't want to push Jeff.

Jeff and Jonathan were pretty close friends, they knew each other since Jeff was seven, when he started going there. Jonathan by then was still just learning, he was just four years older than Jeff, but now he had the gym for himself and it was him who taught the newbies and trained with Jeff. But even being very close friends – Jonathan was actually the only person that knew how Jeff really was, he was the only one who saw beyond the badboy/asshole image -, Jonathan had no idea what was really going on with Jeff, he thought he was getting beaten up by people at school because he was gay, and that was what Jeff wanted him to think.

Before they started their practice Jeff smoked and then he held his need for hours until it was over and they both were dripping sweat to the ground and had the great feeling of work well done inside them. They always felt like that after a productive practice. Then they went to the locker rooms for showers, chatting casually about something random.

* * *

**So, did you like it? Review it please? Reviews make me happy and give me inspiration to write more and more! :P**

**Also, a few chapters ahead, for those who haven't figured it out/don't know, it'll be explained why Nick calls one of his mothers 'ima'... (I am not actually sure it is spelled like that because I only know how you say it, but google told me you write it like that so I hope it's the right way :s)**

**And for now I guess it's all, stick around if you want to see Niff finally getting along because that is happening really soon! ;P**

**Niff hugs to you all! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so so sorry for the time this took me :( First I had my finals and then I got a small writer's block :( **

**I hate when I make you guys wait**

**Anyway, I really hope you like this chapter! :)**

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Glee)**

* * *

"I brought you red velvet…" A soft voice came from the door.

"I said I wasn't hungry, ima..." Nick mumbled from his bed, where he had been since he had arrived home. His eyes were still slightly puffy and he felt numb. He didn't feel angry, frustrated or anxious anymore. Just tired and numb, like he always felt after a strong attack.

"Not even for red velvet cake with cream cheese icing?" She said tryingly and stepped inside the room, placing the plate on the bedside table and sitting on the bed beside Nick.

"Nope." Nick sighed.

Lia gasped mockingly and pulled Nick straight up, cupping his face on her hands. "Oh no! You must be losing your mind! Don't leave me Nick, I'll find a cure!" She said in a playful tone holding her son tight against her.

Nick let out a tired chuckled. "I'm okay, ima... I am just not hungry, and you're not letting me breathe." He said lowly and then she let him go.

"But tell us what is wrong..." Lia asked softly.

"I just had a difficult day..." Nick mumbled and curled to his mother who sighed a bit and held her son like he was a baby again. Nick felt protected and safe, he glanced up at Lia and took a deeper breath. "Is just this boy in school... It's kind of complicated... He helps me to stop others from bullying me but at the same time... He has no boundaries and it makes me uncomfortable. I snapped at him the other day and today I was in the locker rooms and I was packing my stuff to go and he appeared and I freaked again..." Nick shook his head and moved closer to Lia who also held him closer.

"Do you like this boy?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No. I really don't. He makes me have anxiety attacks too often..." Nick mumbled.

"Does he know you have this problem?" Lia asked stroking Nick's hair soothingly.

"No. But it doesn't matter. I don't want to tell him, he'd probably just make fun, and I don't want that. I don't want to tell."

"Then he's not doing on purpose... Have you thought in that?" Lia asked still in her soothing voice.

"I have... That was why I tried to talk with him but... He shut me out. He said before that he wanted to be my friend but when I tried he just..." Nick sighed. "This is why I don't have friends. I am terrible with this stuff..." He sighed.

"Don't say that Nicky, you must have friends..." Lia said holding Nick and looking at him with sad eyes, she just wanted to help her son and she hated to see him like this.

"I don't. You know I don't. Everyone thinks I'm a nerd and just leave me aside, they don't even bother to try to get to know me." Nick mumbled small tears appearing in his eyes.

"Shh, baby..." Lia rocked Nick back and forward as her son started crying. "High school is hard but it will get so much better... I promise you."

"I just feel so alone sometimes! You and mum are the only people who care about me and the only people I am comfortable with and sometimes I just..." Nick was cut by a heartbreaking sob before he broke into more sobs and tears. He didn't even know he had the energy to cry right now, but he was and it was making him feel even worse.

Lia rocked Nick and murmured soothing words to him trying to calm him down. But it wasn't working. Eventually Nick calmed down and was reduced to small sniffles and soft hiccups. Lia kept holding her son who quickly fell asleep in her arms, drained from the long tiring day.

Lia laid Nick down and covered him with the blankets, lying beside him for a few minutes before kissing his temple and getting up going downstairs to the living room where Catherine was laid on the couch staring at the ceiling.

Catherine heard movement and looked up. "So?" She asked.

Lia sighed and raised Catherine's feet to sit and place them back on her lap. "He had a bad day... Out of a bad high school..." She said.

"Did someone hurt him again?" Catherine asked worried.

"No. But... You know how it is, love... People are stupid and close minded..." Lia shrugged a bit leaning back against the couch and looking over at her wife.

"Do you think Nick's problems might be because he doesn't have a man figure in his life?" Catherine asked biting her lip.

"What? No! Of course not! You'd be surprised with the amount of teenagers who nowadays have social anxiety. Nick is a great balanced kid, he doesn't do drugs, he doesn't drink, he didn't get any girl pregnant, he's nice, polite... He just really has some problems with his social skills and the fact that everyone still sees homosexuality as a bad thing doesn't help. But he'll be fine, I mean, we are fine aren't we? We survived high school, so why won't he?" Lia said with a soft smile.

"Yes, you're right… I just hope he gets through it. I just wished he wasn't alone, you know? I mean, we are here but he needs more people in his life." Catherine said and Lia nodded in agreement.

"I don't think he'll be alone for much longer. He told me about this boy… It's all very complicated but I think at the end of the day, they'll be friends." Lia smiled a bit.

"That's all I want for Nicky. Some friends and happiness…" Catherine nodded.

"He'll get them and he'll be happy, you'll see…" Lia smiled and leaned down to kiss the ginger woman.

Catherine smiled and kissed Lia back. "Come on, I'm tired, let's sleep." She asked and slowly got up.

Nick was having a dreamless sleep, his body was too exhausted to even move. He woke up around five a.m. with his stomach growling with hunger. Nick groaned a bit and opened his eye, on the bedside table there was a big red blur, Nick frowned and reached for his glasses. It was the red velvet cake ima had tried to give him. He sat up slowly and reached for the plate as he fixed his glasses with the other hand.

Nick ate slowly, nibbling on the cake and pushing it down his throat with the help of the glass of water he always had on the bedside table. He still felt numb and tired, so when he finished the cake he laid down and slept for a while longer.

The plan was to spend his Saturday resting, not actually having any motivation to do anything else, anyway.

"Okay! Enough! Come on! Get up!" Catherine entered Nick's room clapping her hands.

Nick groaned and glanced out of the window. "It's night, it's time to sleep."

"No! It's actually not, you just were too lazy to open your curtains. We are taking you out to put a smile on that face! Come on, dress up. You have five minutes! If you're not ready in five minutes we're dragging you out like that." She warned and left the room.

Nick whined and hugged his pillow but then he remembered how his mothers were and got up to go take a shower, he would take longer than five minutes but he was not going to go out without his daily shower.

He went down stairs as he was done. "I'm ready." He mumbled and sighed.

Lia smiled widely and got her jacket before she and Catherine tangled one of their arms with each of Nick's. "Let's go." Lia said and led them out to the car.

"So, you're making me go out to a car drive?" Nick asked.

"Of course not! But we need to go there by car." Catherine answered and opened the door for Nick.

Nick sighed and stepped inside leaning against the door as it was closed and buckled his belt.

The ride was long, really long. Nick ended up falling asleep only waking up as they were getting there. He cleaned the small trail of drool with the back of his hand and adjusted his glasses before his eyes grew to the double of their normal size. "You made a four hour drive just for me?!" He shrieked as he recognised very well the Six Flags parking lot.

Lia grinned. "Nope, it was actually only three hours and so, you know I like to go fast."

"Indeed..." Catherine hummed and winked at her wife before getting out of the car Nick quickly following.

Nick jumped slightly, like a little kid. He was just so happy. Lia and Catherine smiled automatically at the sight of their son feeling better already.

The rest of the day was spent with the three of them going on rides, Nick's mood quickly switching to a cheerful one. He just loved that place so much he couldn't even explain it.

Nick's favourite rides were all those where he would leave him upside down, so he made them all go to those at least twice, even though that way he had no time to go to all. But he didn't mind, he was just having a good time and going to whatever ride he felt like going was what made him happy, instead of going to every single ride.

When the night started closing in Lia and Catherine started pulling Nick out of the park. "But-but... There's still time!" He whined.

The women grinned but didn't back off their decision. Nick huffed but went to the car with them and soon they were returning to Lima. As they were halfway there Lia started pulling up through a different road, Nick frowned and only when he started recognising it he squealed. "Oh my! Really?" He jumped on his seat.

Catherine chuckled. "You seem like a five year old, Nicky."

"I don't care!" He said happily. "Best day ever!" He said excitedly.

In the same second the car stopped Nick jumped out of it. "I'm gonna get my red panda plushie!"

"Not so fast young boy!" Lia called out with a chuckle. "What are the rules?"

Nick whined and flailed his arms around like a little kid. "Ima!" He dragged the 'a'.

Catherine looked at him like warning him.

"Okay! In a fair if I lose myself from you I'll meet you in the hot dog stand. Don't talk to strangers and... If I win twice the second prise is yours." Nick quickly said.

"That's my boy, go get them!" Catherine chuckled and quickly gave Nick some money before he ran away to the fair.

"It's good to finally see him happy. He's still such a kid by heart." Lia said walking around the car to Catherine. "Yeah, he is... Come on I wanna go to the mirror house!" Catherine said happily and pulled Lia, who laughed.

Not much later the three of them met in front of the hot dog stand. Nick had a big red panda plush in his arms and a unicorn. "I won this one for you!" He said happily giving the unicorn to his mothers. They smiled widely and Lia held it.

"Let's eat something and then go around our favourite places like always?" Catherine asked and the other two nodded.

It was past three a.m. when they got home, Nick went straight to his room and laid down hugging the red panda to him with a smile, the memories of him in the big wheel with his mothers and them winning all types of prizes in different booths still very fresh in his mind. He had loved that day, the fair was pretty empty so Nick didn't have any problems with the number of people there and it was just perfect. Nick got to spend an amazing time with his mothers and go to his favourite places, ever. Soon, he was asleep, completely exhausted.

Sunday was like any other Sunday. Nick made his homework, ate, read, and did pretty much whatever he felt like doing.

Having the motivation to get up on Monday was much harder though. Nick didn't want to face Jeff and was starting to feel down again so he simply turned and reached for his new plush, hugging it tight. Eventually Nick had to get up and dress.

Lia took him to school and kissed his forehead before he got out of the car, head low, like always, as he walked to the building. The hallways were still pretty empty but as soon as Nick looked up and saw Jeff leaned to his locker he tried to turn around and go away, but it was too late. "Hey, Nick! Wait up!" Jeff called out blowing water vapour to the air.

Nick cursed himself mentally but stopped. "What do you want?" He asked in a small voice as Jeff approached.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked looking down at the nerd as he adjusted his glasses.

"Yes. I'm peachy." The said nerd mumbled.

"Is just that... After Friday I was a bit worried." Jeff said.

Nick raised an eyebrow and finally looked up at Jeff. "Why?"

"Because... You really didn't look well. I felt bad for speaking with you like that." Jeff confessed.

"You-you were?" Nick asked puzzled. "I really don't understand you." He added lower, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" Jeff asked. He didn't actually hear what Nick had said, there was no sarcasm behind Jeff's words.

"I don't understand you" Nick repeated a bit louder, but still shyly.

Jeff sighed. This was such a mess. "What do you not understand?" He asked patiently.

"Your attitude towards me. First you terrorise me-" Nick said hugging his books close, he was admired how calm he was right now, he hoped he'd stay like that.

"I never meant to terrorise you." Jeff interrupted. "Now go on," He waved a bit.

"That's the thing! You say that but why didn't you simply leave me alone when I asked? Why do you have the necessity to push me against walls and do those terrible things?" And there it was. Nick started feeling his insides tingling at the memories. "I'm out of here." He mumbled and started to walk away.

Jeff stood in his place watching Nick leave. Good question he had made. Why did Jeff always continue to go after Nick when he clearly didn't like it? Jeff felt sick in his stomach. He was no better than the bullies that went after Nick. He was no better than his mother. Nick was right Jeff has been terrorise him this whole time. There were no words to describe how disgusted with himself Jeff felt at the moment.

He gripped the electronic cigarette in his hand before he went outside, he needed some air.

In class, Nick, couldn't stop thinking about Jeff. He still had that feeling of owing Jeff and it was starting to bother him a lot. He just wanted to stop feeling like that, Jeff didn't deserve it!

Especially after how Jeff made Nick feel after their meet in the locker rooms. The image of Jeff's body all bruised still made Nick nervous in his stomach. How did Jeff get those? While defending Nick? In that case Nick owed Jeff even more! Nick started feeling a bit anxious. What could he do now? Jeff was all bruised because of Nick, which was probably why Jeff had been so cold last week. It was all Nick's fault and Jeff probably hated Nick for it.

Nick wasn't sure why he cared so much if Jeff hated him or not, maybe because Jeff was actually the only person that bothered to talk with Nick, even if ninety percent of the time that wasn't a good thing. But Jeff had noticed Nick, for Jeff, Nick wasn't just another nerd in the crowd. For the better or worse reasons, Jeff _did _notice Nick and he _did _try to be somehow friends. Apparently that was what he said he wanted. And Nick can't deny how much he wants a friend.

"Nicholas? Are you okay?" The teacher asked as Nick looked white as a sheet and seemed ready to throw up. He had missed completely the bell for the end of the class, there was nobody left in the classroom.

He quickly nodded and got up to leave the classroom, hooking his bag on his shoulder.

Nick wasn't paying attention to the way, he was letting his feet lead the way, he really wasn't feeling like having class right now, and it was not like one class would make much difference anyway.

When Nick noticed he was outside, he sighed a bit and walked to the picnic tables to sit for a while, he took his glasses off and rested his head on his arms, closing his eyes and just appreciating the silence and quietness. But then Nick started to hear some quiet sobs and sniffles and straightened up reaching for his glasses so he could see who was there.

His heart sank at the sight of the blond bad boy sat on the floor, his back against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden there. Nick got up and hesitantly walked to Jeff sitting beside him.

Jeff's head snapped up before more tears rolled down his eyes. "I am so sorry, Nick! I swear I never meant it!" Jeff sobbed.

Nick bit his lip, he had never seen Jeff this... Broken. He always looked strong, even when Nick had seen him half naked with all those bruises. "It's-it's okay." Nick mumbled looking down at his lap.

Jeff shook his head. "I am such a mess. Why did you even bother coming here?"

"Because you're not completely bad. Or are you forgetting about the countless of times you stopped the bullies from hurting me?" Nick said not looking at Jeff so he would somehow stay calm.

"But then you say I terrorise you." Jeff said brokenly. He still couldn't believe he had been that mean to Nick, the person he liked. Nick always asked Jeff to stop but he never actually took that seriously, he should have. But what hurt him the most was that he was turning to be just like his mother and that made him sick.

"I..." Nick took a deep breath. "What if we forget that? I'll forget about those times if you swear you won't do it again." Nick mumbled, feeling quite scared of opening up that much to Jeff, but again, Jeff was the closest to what Nick could call a friend, and Nick felt so alone, maybe if Jeff doesn't terrorise him they can be friends.

"I won't!" Jeff shook his head. "It's a promise!"

Nick smiled a bit. "Good... Then I guess we can slowly sort this out." Nick mumbled. "I mean, you said you wanted to be my friend, if that is really like you said, I think we can slowly start being friends." He said even lower, hugging his knees tighter to his chest.

Jeff frowned a bit. "You're sure? I would like that, but... You don't have to be my friend, I know I was a real jackass..." He muttered.

"It's okay as long as we go slow... Don't expect me to go all "best friends forever" so soon..." Nick said ironically.

Jeff chuckled a bit, cleaning with the back of his hand the track of the tears that had fallen down his cheeks before. "Getting ironic already?" He asked with a small smile, resting his chin on his knees, looking over at Nick.

Nick shrugged a bit and smiled shyly before getting up. "I'm going to class now." He said and got up.

Jeff reached for his cigarette. "Sure, see you around." He said and Nick nodded.

Through the rest of the day Nick made his best to keep his mind blank. Only when he stepped inside his house he let himself breathe deeply and think about the day he had.

Nick had mixed feelings about the day he had, for one side he was terrified to open up to Jeff, he looked really sorry for what he has been doing for the past few months, but was he really? What if he returned to the old ways? Nick surely hoped not, just the idea, made his insides start to tingle in a bad way. But from another hand, it was nice to know that he wasn't that alone anymore, in a very messed up way, he had a friend. Nick smiled and laid on the couch. A friend... Finally.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? Please review? **

**It would mean a lot and help me to improve or stay in the right track (if that's the case)**

**Niff hugs for everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello!**

**So, I hope you guys like this chapter! There was a part I wrote at 3 am, and I think that's noticeable, but I didn't want to delete it because I actually find it funny xD**

**This chapter is for luna-amiste (in tumblr) she was a sweetheart in G3 and something she told me really touched my heart... Love you girl!**

**I don't own Glee, btw**

* * *

On the following day, Nick was really anxious about going to school. The idea of Jeff being his friend had settled in and now he was scared. He didn't know how he should behave and he was afraid it was all joke for Jeff and today he'd tease Nick and make fun of him for really thinking that there was a possibility of Jeff ever being Nick's friend. In his head Nick didn't even think about Jeff crying and all that, he just felt more and more anxious.

Nick was putting his books in his locker, his head low and trying to be as invisible as possible. He cursed himself for not being able to pretend he was sick, he knew he would feel too guilty and would probably giggle when his mothers asked him how he felt, because Nick was that much of a bad liar. Nick sighed, he just didn't want to be in school that day. He was scared of what would happen.

"Hey," Nick heard Jeff and jumped and shrieked a bit. He turned around with wide eyes and adjusted his glasses quickly. Jeff was with a smile, but all that Nick could see was a malicious grin.

"H-hey." Nick mumbled looking everywhere but Jeff, his heart racing already.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jeff frowned a bit.

Nick hugged the books tight to him and closed his eyes. "Go ahead, you can make fun of me now." He said almost hiding behind his books.

Jeff's frown stayed on his face, but now he was just confused. What was Nick talking about? Making fun? "What? I am not going to make fun of you..."

Nick opened an eye. "You're... not?"

"Uh... No. That would ruin the whole point of trying to make things up and be friends with you, wouldn't it?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Nick took a large breath. "So you _do _want to be my friend? It wasn't a joke?" He asked shyly, hiding behind the books.

Jeff smiled sadly at Nick as he saw him this insecure, his own fault. If Jeff hadn't bothered Nick for so long Nick would be more comfortable around him. Jeff lowered Nick's books a little as they were covering half of his face already. For a second Nick looked really out of his comfort zone, he looked down at his shoes like that would help before looking up again. "I want to be your friend, yesterday was not a joke." Jeff assured him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jeff noticed Nick hugging the books tighter, his cheeks flushing and his breaths becoming quicker, but it wasn't in a good way. Usually Jeff would pick these details up and think that Nick was crushing on Jeff but he knew it wasn't it, so he took his hand off. Nick quickly took a deep breath and started calming down, his face returning to his usual freckled pale skin tone.

"Let's go to class?" Jeff asked as Nick seemed calm again.

Nick blinked confused at Jeff. "Oh right... Chemistry." He mumbled and then nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He said and closed his locker before starting to walk to the classroom, Jeff walking by his side.

They sat side by side, Nick waiting for Jeff to turn into his old self again, as they were alone. But he didn't and slowly Nick was able to start relaxing a bit.

Jeff was playing with his pen between his fingers when Nick decided the silence was starting to get awkward. "Where did you learn how to fight?" He asked quietly.

Jeff glanced up at him. "I felt the necessity of protecting myself so I joined these karate classes and the teacher, also known as sensei, eventually started teaching me self defence... So yeah..."

"Oh... Karate? That's cool...! You know that karate-do means 'the path of the free hands'..." Nick said with a nod.

"Or the path of the empty hands..." Jeff added with a smile.

Nick smiled shyly. "It's the same thing." Jeff smiled back and nodded a bit.

"How do you know?" Jeff asked, curiously after a while.

"Know what?"Nick blinked.

"That thing about karate? And even that you can call it karate-do? You don't practise it, do you?" Jeff asked watching Nick.

Nick shook his head. "No, but... I like to read and learn stuff..." He shrugged a bit and then bit his lip. "I know, I'm a nerd." He looked down sadly.

"It's cool." Jeff said casually.

Nick looked over his glasses at Jeff and adjusted them as a smile spread on his lips. Jeff smiled softly as he saw Nick smile. It was nice to know he was making Nick feel positive feelings. It felt much better than to tease Nick.

"I've noticed you don't have your cigarette." Nick said after a while, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... A friend of mine told me he didn't like it, so it's in my bag, I smoked before class and I will only smoke after..." Jeff said a small smile growing on his face.

Nick blushed a bit and turned forward. "I see..." He mumbled, a small smile on his face, he couldn't believe that Jeff who was a walking water vapour train was not smoking because of Nick. Well, at least Nick thought it was because of him.

Jeff smiled at him but didn't say anything more, he didn't want to push things. On the other side Nick couldn't stop smiling, he didn't feel uncomfortable or anxious. It felt really good. Sure he still didn't feel one hundred percent confident around Jeff, but this was a good start. Or re start.

The teacher came in the classroom as the bell rang, announcing he had the tests. Nick jumped a bit on his chair, looking a bit excited, he had studied a lot for that test, and even though he had a little freak out during it he was sure his grade would still be around his usual 'A'.

The teacher, like always, started to hand the papers in alphabetic order, so Nick had to wait a bit. As he passed by their table to give Jeff his test he made a comment that left Nick wondering what grade he had, but he couldn't see it because Jeff hid it from him. "The usual," The teacher had said. "It's a shame what happens during the lessons."

"What grade did you have?" Nick asked lowly and curiously as the teacher moved on to another table.

Jeff shrugged. "Nothing special." He mumbled.

"Great job, Nick!" The teacher smiled as he handed Nick's 'A-' Nick bit the inside of his cheek. "Don't worry, it doesn't ruin your average." The teacher quickly assured and Nick nodded, relieved.

After the teacher headed back to his desk and started making the correction of the test, that Nick knew that would take all class, he turned slightly to Jeff. "So what's nothing especial to you?" He asked quietly.

Jeff glanced at Nick and rolled his eyes fondly. "Talking in class, Nicky? Are you turning into a rebel now?" Jeff asked resting his forearms on the table and looking at the teacher so he wouldn't drag attention to them.

Nick blushed and turned forward again, adjusting his glasses. Jeff sighed and leaned a bit to Nick so no one would listen to him. "A" He muttered.

Nick jumped a little and his eyes grew to their double size before he turned to Jeff. "You're joking!" He said lowly, under his breath.

"Why would I?" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "I am a bad boy but I am not stupid, I actually want to leave this town and do something with my life, you know?" Jeff said seriously.

Nick looked at Jeff in surprise, he really didn't expect this. Nick never thought that Jeff gave a damn about school, he usually used that 'I don't give a damn' attitude anyway.

"But... You miss classes all the time." Nick frowned.

"Yeah, but I am lucky, I am a smart guy and I don't need to study that much to have these grades." Jeff grinned.

Nick nodded and turned forward still feeling a bit stunned. Wow, Jeff was an A student. Just like Nick! Then Nick started wondering. Why did Jeff act like he didn't care then? Was it just so he wouldn't be bullied? But if it was because of that why did he terrorise Nick before? Why didn't he just leave him alone or start to be friends with Nick still making the bullies stay away? Nick was terribly puzzled about the boy he had beside him and that made him be nervous again. He didn't know what he could count on. He didn't know anything from Jeff because all he knew was a lie – Nick was a bit grateful for that. But it made him feel unease. He didn't feel comfortable anymore. The feeling of not knowing what to count on made him sick in his stomach. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Nick? You're a bit pale. Are you alright?" Jeff asked a while after.

Nick shut his eyes closed and nodded, pulling his book to hug it tight, like it was his lifeline. The bell rang and in one fast move, Nick, grabbed his books and walked out of the room quickly, going straight to the bathroom to lock himself in one of the cubicles. He heard Jeff screaming for him but didn't stop or looked over his shoulder.

Nick stepped inside the cubicle and locked the door quickly, that was the only cubicle in which the toilet still had its cover so Nick placed his books there and sat, his hands pushing the walls beside him almost as to stop them from closing on him. Nick took a deep breath and then someone entered the bathroom, he quickly pulled his feet up even though it was useless, Jeff would see that his door was the only one closed.

"Nick?" Jeff knocked gently.

"Go away! I'm peeing!" Nick burst out, just wanting Jeff to go away again.

"You're... peeing?" Jeff asked and Nick could almost see him arch his blond eyebrow.

"Y-yes." Nick mumbled, turning red even if he wasn't peeing but was just sat in there.

"Why is all so silent then?" Jeff folded his arms over his chest.

"It's not!" Nick chirped and made a 'sh' sound trying to sound like pee hitting the toilet's water but failing miserably.

Jeff covered his face so he wouldn't laugh, having to actually stop breathing for a few seconds. He took a deep breath as he calmed down and walked to the cubicle beside Nick's, climbing to the toilet so he could see Nick over it. "Hey." He said with a small smile.

Nick looked up and shrieked. "Jeff! What if I was peeing?!"

Jeff chuckled. "You aren't, are you? So there's no problem... What's wrong Nick?" He asked his grin turning into a concerned face. Nick hugged himself and shook his head. "Come on don't make me sing like in that Mamma Mia movie..."

Nick rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't." He mumbled burying his face on his knees.

"You're right, I wouldn't, but that's because I don't know the lyrics." Jeff nodded. Nick chuckled softly. "Come on, just tell me..." Jeff asked again.

"I don't know you..." Nick said shyly, frowning his eyebrows slightly and looking away from Jeff.

"Excuse me?" Jeff asked as he barely heard, Nick spoke really lowly.

"I don't know you!" Nick repeated a bit louder but still not looking at Jeff. "The bits I thought I knew I don't! It freaks me out!"

"Why?" Jeff tilted his head.

"Because I don't know with what I can count on..." Nick mumbled, sighing. He was surprising himself as he was admiting this so easily to Jeff.

"Oh, I see... Uhm, why don't you come out so we can talk properly?" Jeff asked but Nick shook his head. "Okay... Look, Nick, the cold asshole you thought I was, is just a mask, I am not really like that but you'll only get to know how I really am if you want..." Jeff said softly.

Nick hugged himself tight. "It-it's not that I don't want it... It's just that I don't know what to do... I never had anyone I could trust... Other than my family." Nick mumbled.

"Can you come out so I don't have to stand on a toilet? It's truly uncomfortable..." Jeff asked and Nick chuckled a bit nodding and getting up, taking a couple of deep breaths before he noticed he wasn't feeling anxious anymore. Nick smiled to himself, he might still not know Jeff completely but he liked how he was so far, and quickly Nick was starting to forget all his previous teasing and terrorising. How could he think of it? Jeff was here and being actually nice! It was almost impossible to think that he was the same person from a few weeks ago. Almost. Because Jeff _was _that person, it might have been a mask but that didn't mean it was completely gone. Nick started feeling that tingling feeling inside of him again, but then he stepped out of the cubicle and was welcomed by a kind smiling Jeff and it was like his heart and mind were in peace again.

Nick felt confused like he never felt before, the only people able to make Nick this peaceful were his mothers. He didn't understand what was going on.

After a serious conversation between Jeff and Nick, Nick decided he definitely wanted to get to know Jeff better, this new Jeff at least. Jeff had warned him that for the others he would still be his old self because he couldn't afford the bullying and beating, but he promised that he would never do what he used to do again to Nick, and if he did he gave Nick total freedom to kick him on his low parts – Nick just widened his eyes and shook his head at that, he could never hurt Jeff. Nick remembered how Jeff's body was when he had seen him in the locker room, but then he also remembered how good Jeff was at fighting and defending himself so Nick couldn't stop wondering how he had gotten all those bruises, he doubted it had been in karate practice since Jeff had reacted so badly when Nick saw them. Nick didn't ask though, he didn't want to push things.

Then something came to Nick's mind. "Damn! I am missing my French lesson!" He said panicking a little.

"What? Oh... Right. Okay come with me." Jeff said and gestured for Nick to follow him inside the school's building again, since during their conversation they had walked outside.

"No! I can't miss it! I have a perfect record! This is going to ruin everything!" Nick pulled his hair a bit and started to walk quickly to the biology lab where he would have his class.

"Calm down, I have an idea." Jeff said softly, easily keeping up with the brunet boy. "Make your best kicked puppy look." Jeff said.

Nick stopped, frowning at Jeff. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you know, that look you make when people are assholes to you." Jeff said with a small nod.

Nick frowned. "That's extremely insensitive of you! I can't just make that face! I don't do it on purpose!" He said hugging his books tight to him.

"Sorry... I just... Can you try, please?" Jeff asked gently.

Nick sighed and looked around, uncomfortable before remembering some of the comments he used to hear everyday his face quickly turning sad.

"Good, now stay like that." Jeff said and led Nick to his class, he knocked at the door and stepped inside even without permission. "Hello Madame Poirot-"

"It's Madame Dupont." The French teacher answered with annoyed look on her face. "It's not the time for your lesson, Mr Sterling... What are you doing here?" She asked and then she saw Nick behind Jeff, looking small and broken.

"Really? But Poirot is such a nice name!" Jeff pouted. "Ah, right... I was wandering around and I saw this little fellow," Jeff walked behind Nick and pushed him gently forward, Nick looking over his shoulder at Jeff, blushing deeply, before hiding slightly behind his books. "More like heard really," Jeff added with a small shrug, wrinkling his nose. "In the janitor's closet, locked inside, so I thought I should better unlock the door for him, ain't I so nice?" Jeff blinked and smiled, resting his head on top of Nick's who was frozen in shock, how could Jeff lie that well?

"Indeed, now leave Mr Duval here and go away, I am sure your actions were appreciated." She said coldly and hurried Jeff out of her classroom.

"Goodbye mon amour, I'll see you soon!" Jeff joked, blowing a kiss at the teacher before she shut the door on his face.

Nick couldn't help but to let out a chuckle as he saw Jeff's mocked shock face from the other side of the door's glass. The teacher glanced at Nick, he widened his eyes and hugged his books tighter before going to seat on the back of the classroom. Now that he knew it was all a mask, it didn't annoy him as much.

The teacher made a mean comment about the interruption and then continued her lesson, Nick barely paying attention as he was on the back. His mind seemed to keep drifting to a certain blond boy with a good taste for black clothes

* * *

**Opinions? It would mean a lot if you reviewed! It only takes a minute and it means the world to me! :)**

**see you all in the next chapter! (it'll be an important one! ;) )**

**~Niff hugs~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooo! So, internet-less life sucks, BUT I got a bit of it and went to post this right away :P Be proud!**

**This chapter is a very important one, I mean, they all are, but this one has a lot of info that I pick on later... Also I am already warning, this is the calm before the storm chapter ;) I would say angst comes next but I just read _The Fault in Our Stars _and well... That's true angst.**

**Anyway, moving to the chapter; I hope you guys like it! Because it's a very important chapter (Like I already said)! I hope you guys like it!**

**(Do not own Glee...)**

* * *

A month passed, and slowly the brunet and the blond started to become close friends. It was very hard for Nick at first, but slowly he started to open up to Jeff and slowly it was starting to be easier to be around him.

There were still some things they didn't know about each other though, Jeff didn't know Nick was son of a lesbian couple – not that Nick was ashamed of that, he was just afraid of what Jeff's reaction would be, even though Jeff had never made fun of him – nor did he know that Nick had social anxiety, but Jeff wasn't stupid he knew the brunet wasn't just a shy person, he could see Nick turning paler and his breaths going uneven when the jocks would approach him calling him names. No one hit Nick again though, or threw him to a dumpster, Jeff was always there to protect him and that was one of the things that helped Nick to lay his trust on Jeff. On the other hand Nick still didn't know about Jeff's mother, he had tried once to pull the subject but Jeff got all weird and changed the subject and Nick decided it was better to not ask again.

Nick heard a lot about Jeff's friend, Jonathan, the Sensei on Jeff's karate place. Jeff once asked Nick if he didn't want to go see one of the classes but as Nick got to the place he saw a few huge guys and started freaking out so he went back home and texted Jeff that he wasn't feeling so good and that they would talk the following day at school.

Jeff was also very curious to see Nick's room, a person's room told a lot about that person. Nick had seen Jeff's once, when his mother was away on a business trip, but now Nick didn't want Jeff to see his since he thought it was quite dull and he didn't want to be judged for the crazy amount of red panda plushies Nick owned.

There was one thing that was undeniable, both Jeff and Nick were much happier. Nick had a friend, finally. He had someone he could trust, even with Nick's complexes, he knew he could trust Jeff. Even if Nick was constantly afraid Jeff would get tired of him and leave, deep down he knew he wouldn't because Jeff had promised, and it felt amazing. It made Nick warm inside, he was finally succeeding in social skills! And Jeff? How could he be happier? His crush was _finally _talking with him, laughing _along_ with him, hanging out with him and it was awesome! Of course, Jeff didn't expect Nick to like him back, but it felt nice to make Nick smile and know he was the cause and be with him knowing he wasn't terrorising him anymore, quite the opposite, actually.

Lia and Catherine also noticed the changes in their son, he seemed brighter, the anxiety attacks had eased and he was always talking about his new friend, which made them both happy. They were happy to see that Nick had finally someone, and who knew maybe someone who would be more than a friend eventually, but for now they were happy to see Nick smile more, they even wanted to meet this Jeff boy from all Nick said, but Nick would shake his head and say 'not yet'.

Another good thing was that with this friendship Nick and Jeff were able to raise the only subject they were a bit down, P.E., since Jeff was used to barely do it and Nick was just a truly clumsy boy. But Jeff would do it now and protect Nick during the matches and games, Nick was starting to actually like it. He liked to run side by side with Jeff and for once he was glad he could actually play something without being kicked or pushed. And Jeff was also safe since no one dared to go a couple of feet near the blond bad boy.

Once, a jock, made the great mistake of slushying Nick when he was with Jeff. Nick was used to it, so he just sighed sadly, but Jeff flipped and threw the jock against the lockers and punched him repeatedly until Nick got out of his shock state and shrieked for Jeff to stop. Then Jeff just helped Nick cleaning himself, his cigarette on his mouth to calm himself down.

Oh yes, because even after Nick asked Jeff to drop the electronic cigarette, Jeff wasn't able to do so. Jeff tried to not smoke but he wasn't capable of making through the whole day and Nick just let him, now he was used to his friend smoking around him, and Nick didn't mind it anymore, it wasn't like Jeff blew the vapour to his face and it didn't have any smell anyway.

Nick woke up on Monday with a small smile, Mondays weren't so bad anymore. He would go to school to see his friend who he usually hadn't seen during the weekend. This weekend had been one of those, so Nick was actually looking forward to school. Jeff had been busy on weekend with studying – Nick was still surprised to know Jeff knew where the town's library was and went there to study every weekend – and karate, since a big championship was approaching.

Nick reached for his glasses but they fell to the ground, he groaned and let go of his red panda plushie so he could slid his legs off the bed. Nick knelt down to look for the glasses, but as soon as he knelt down he felt his knee hitting something hard and cold that wasn't his carpet and he heard a crack. "No, no, no, no, no!" Nick quickly said and moved aside blinking several times, he could see a black blur on the blue carpet and held it, hurting himself on a piece of broken glass. "Ouch!" Nick retreated his hand and sat back with a groan. "Ima! Mum! I need help!" He called out and soon Catherine stepped inside the room, dressing her cardigan.

"Yes, Nicky?" She asked.

"I broke my glasses, I need you to get my contacts..." Nick mumbled rubbing his eyes, being without glasses was so weird he hated it. "I'll hurt myself if I go there by myself." He sighed and Catherine smiled sympathetically before going to the bathroom to get Nick's contact lenses.

"Give me your finger, honey." She said and Nick stick his finger to her, Catherine placed the right contact lens on Nick's finger. "Right." She informed and Nick quickly put it on the right eye. Catherine gave him the other lens and Nick put it on before blinking a few times.

He looked at her. "Are they okay?" He asked and Catherine nodded. "Thanks." Nick sighed and turned to his broken glasses and gathered the pieces. "We need to order new ones as soon as possible."

Catherine nodded again. "I'll take care of it, now I need to go work, see you later Nicky. Ima will take you to school." She said and kissed Nick's forehead before rushing out of the room.

Nick watched his mother go with a sigh, this was just great. Who knew how long it would take until Nick had his new glasses. He reluctantly got up from the floor and went to shower, shutting his eyes closed as he did because of the lenses, before dressing, his good mood was completely gone. He didn't want to go to school without his glasses, he didn't want people to see him like this… Oh no! Jeff would see him like this! Nick groaned as he finished his cereal. Just when things couldn't get worse.

Nick went upstairs to quickly brush his teeth, looking at himself on the mirror, he felt naked without his glasses, something was missing. Nick had to look away when his own hazel eyes seemed to look deep into his own soul.

Nick hopped into Lia's car hugging his books tighter than usual. "Don't be like that, Nicky, you look handsome with contact lenses…" Lia placed her hand on Nick's shoulder gently.

Nick shook his head violently. "No. My glasses help me hiding." The brunet boy mumbled.

"Glasses are transparent… How can you hide behind them?" Lia frowned.

Nick shrugged. "Let's just go, please." He asked and Lia turned the car on with a small sigh and drove calmly to McKinley high school.

"Can you stop here? I don't want to go through the main door." Nick mumbled but Lia didn't stop, he glanced up at her.

"Sorry, Nicky, sometimes you have to face your fears. It will be alright, you're strong." She said gently.

Nick shrieked. "What?! No, I don't want to!" He said and had to take a large gulp of air.

Lia stopped the car in front of the main door. "Come on, Nick, you can do it."

"I knew I should have driven myself..." Nick mumbled, his face very pale and his books held tight against his chest.

"I wouldn't let you, you haven't used your lenses in too long, so you're not used to them." Lia said calmly. "Now go or you'll ruin your perfect record." She said placing a hand on Nick's shoulder and squeezing it gently.

Nick sighed and closed his eyes before taking a deep breath and stepping out of the car nearly running to the building, his head low.

Lia smiled a bit at her son, glad he was overcoming his fears. Still she stood there until Nick was safely inside the school's building before driving away.

Nick was keeping all the books he didn't need for his next class in the locker, his head almost inside it so he could hide from anyone who would pass by. He just wanted to hurry and go to the classroom and wait patiently for his class. He didn't even want to think about Jeff right now. He saw a pair of black boots stop on the other side of the locker's door and bit his lip, shutting his eyes closed for a couple of seconds to take a deep breath.

"Good morning, Nicky!" Jeff's cheery voice came from the other side of the locker's door.

"Go-good morning, Jeff..." Nick mumbled, not finding the courage to close the locker as he had put there all he needed.

"Is everything alright?" Jeff asked, and even if Nick wasn't looking at him he knew the blond boy was raising an eyebrow. Jeff peaked around the locker's door, Nick was looking forward, not letting him see his face which only made Jeff more concerned. Then Jeff noticed he was without his glasses. "Did someone steal your glasses?" Jeff asked frowning and Nick shook his head, closing the locker and turning to Jeff.

"I broke them this morning, I am wearing contact lenses..." Nick mumbled hugging his notebook and biology book close.

Jeff's eyes widened slightly. _Wow, his eyes are so bright. _Jeff thought, his jaw dropping slightly.

"Is-is there a problem?" Nick asked shyly, biting his lip.

"Oh no! I just… Woah Nicky, your eyes are gorgeous they are bright and… I am pretty sure I never seen that colour." Jeff said leaning a bit closer to a very red, wide eyed, Nick.

"It's hazel." Nick said so quietly that Jeff barely caught it. "Jeff this is not the first time you see my eyes." Nick mumbled slightly louder.

"In a way it is." Jeff mumbled to himself. "I had never really noticed them before… Because of your glasses…"

"That's weird, my glasses are transparent" Nick said, trying to ignore the closeness.

"But they are distracting." Jeff simply said and then noticed how uncomfortable Nick looked and quickly stepped back. "I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Nick breathed relieved as Jeff moved away again. "I am going to bio now, see you later Jeff…"

Jeff nodded but Nick didn't see it as he was already practically running to the classroom, he wasn't late though. Jeff noticed and slapped himself mentally. Great way to ruin things, he thought to himself.

Nick was confused. He had never had someone looking at him like Jeff had looked just a few seconds ago. What did it even mean? Nick didn't know. But again, our poor little Nick had never had someone looking at him in awe and adoration, not that he had noticed anyway, because a certain blond boy had the habit to look at him like that.

Nick was thinking about what that look could have meant, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was really clueless about it. He also had no idea about what he was feeling. He had felt, and was still feeling, a tingling sensation inside him, it made his heart pump widely and his stomach twist, but at the same time it wasn't something bad. Nick felt calm, actually. More than that, he felt comfortable and warm.

Having Jeff's face nearly glued to his hadn't made Nick feel anxious, and his compliment… Nick blushed at the fresh memory.

Maybe Jeff was really just being extremely nice, by saying those things, and now Nick was making a big deal out of it. Yes, that sounded like something that would totally happen to Nick. Nick sighed a bit and sat on his usual front row seat as he waited the lesson to begin.

After his own lesson, Jeff, went outside for a quick smoke. He felt like all the feelings were back. During that past month he had been able to bury his true feelings deep inside him but now it was like Nick had taken over his mind and was refusing to leave. It was not like Jeff minded it, he actually liked the feeling of liking someone, but the feeling of not being corresponded hurt.

"Hey." A shy voice came from the corner of the wall Jeff was leaned against.

"Hey Nicky…" Jeff smiled a bit. And there he was; looking handsome as always, with a small shy smile that made Jeff's heart melt to his toes and his now hazel bright eyes that weren't covered by his wayfarer glasses.

"How was your lesson? Did you receive history test yet?" Nick asked glancing up at Jeff curiously and almost expectantly.

Jeff chuckled a bit. "A-" He said and Nick jumped, excited.

"Yes! I won!" He said happily and Jeff laughed.

"I still have chemistry and literature though…" He pointed out.

"Yeah, but now I have history, physics and english…! And that's only the tests!" Nick smiled widely.

"I'll still win overall… Just wait." Jeff grinned and Nick shook his head.

You see, after Nick found out Jeff was actually an excellent student, they started a little competition between them, whoever had the highest grade in a test gained a point and whoever had the highest grade in a paper gained half a point. For now it was 4 to 2,5 the winner being Nick.

"So the little fairy decided to drop his nerdy glasses!" A jock shouted from the other side of the patio and his friends laughed. These moments were really rare but unfortunately they still happened, usually Jeff wouldn't be there.

"Those asses!" Jeff hissed and was ready to go after the jocks when Nick stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't… It's not worth it." Nick said shyly, his eyes showing sadness.

"They have to learn they need to stop saying these things!" Jeff said with a sigh and Nick shook his head squeezing Jeff's arm.

"Oh, look! The ladies are going to make out!" One of the jocks shouted and Jeff groaned, making Nick let go and walking across the patio towards them, a furious expression on his face.

Nick sighed and hugged himself, he didn't like to see Jeff mad but he knew the blond boy couldn't stand the verbal bullying. He just wished people would stop for good, not only for his and Jeff's sake but also theirs. They were the ones who always end up hurt.

Jeff wasn't even halfway through when the jocks were already turning around to run away. Jeff quickly jogged to them a sly grin on his face. "I'm sorry I don't think I heard you correctly from where I stood. Do you have anything you want to tell me?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest, playing with the cigarette between his fingers.

The jocks looked up at Jeff and one stepped forward. _Oh a brave one… How idiotic of him._ Jeff thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, I have something to say… I don't like how you and the nerd are around each other. It makes me sick." He said.

"Oh why? We're so pretty! Is it jealously? Because if it is, I understand. If I were you I would want to have this if I could…" Jeff grinned and winked as he pointed at himself.

"Fag!" The jock said disgusted and Jeff's expression quickly turned to dead serious.

Jeff grabbed the other by the front of his jacket and lifted him slightly from the ground. "Listen here you moron," Jeff hissed liking how the jock and his friends were looking scared now. "You don't get to call me that. And I swear if I ever hear you say another word against me or Nick I will break every bone in your useless body." Jeff threatened. "You should have known better than to say anything to me. Ever." Jeff said and as the jock snorted Jeff threw him to the ground and started punching him over and over again.

At the sight of real violence Nick - who was still on the other side of the patio - yelped and looked around to see if anyone would go there but as Jeff continued to punch the jock, he clumsily ran towards him. "Jeff!" He said in a high pitched voice, but not enough to sound girly. "Let him go! He's not worth it!"

Jeff looked up at Nick, he was slightly pale and seeing how uncomfortable he was with the situation made Jeff calm down and let the jock go. His friends who hadn't dared to move stepped to his friend and took him away, presumably to the nurse.

"Sor-"

"Are you okay?" Nick asked worriedly not giving time for Jeff to apologise for the violent outburst. Nick quickly reached for Jeff's hand. "It's bleeding. Come on I'll help you with it." He said and started pulling Jeff to the bathroom. "You shouldn't have gone there… They will never stop." Nick mumbled, biting his lip. He was afraid Jeff would get himself into trouble because of this.

"Not true… All that have had the taste of my fist never even looked at you again." Jeff said following Nick.

"I just don't like to see you that mad." Nick sighed scratching his nose as he was about to adjust the glasses that weren't there, habits died hard.

"It's okay, Nicky, I'm okay." Jeff promised.

They got the bathroom and Nick led Jeff to the sink to carefully clean his hand.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that's not my blood… You don't have to be so gentle." Jeff grinned.

Nick blushed. "You have a cut there… Can't you feel it?"

Jeff bit his lip, he couldn't feel anything, he barely felt his torso too. He knew exactly why, but he didn't want to tell Nick. Jeff shook his head. "Nope… I guess I am just used to it…"

* * *

**Soooo, opinions? Your opinions are truly important to me.**

**Thank you so much for those taking a few minutes to tell me what they think of my story, really. It means the world to me and it make me smile. Always. :)**

**Niff hugs for everyone! See you next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**So first of all, I am sorry! (This will make sense in a bit)**

**Also, I didn't mean to post this os soon, but I don't know when I will have internet to post the next one... So sorry about that too.**

**Please notice the fanfiction's triggers as they are resent in this chapter**

**I do not own Glee.**

* * *

"I can't tolerate this type of behaviour in my school!" Figgins said in that funny accent of his, leaning over his desk as he talked with Jeff, his eyes seeming like they were going to pop out of his face.

The blond boy simply rolled his eyes. "Of course... But those assholes over there can verbally bully my friend, but hey! That's an acceptable behaviour." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest.

"We never said anything!" One of the jocks who was also present defended himself.

Jeff turned his head to him glaring at him. "You lie again and I'll rip your tongue off." He groaned and the jock flinched in his seat.

Figgins called Jeff's attention by slamming his hand on the desk and Jeff turned to him again. "A week of suspension!"

"What?" Jeff stood up. "A week?!"

Panic started growing in Jeff's chest, when his mother hears about this, Jeff would be completely screwed. He could already see her angry face and that made him sick to his stomach. Jeff groaned and grabbed his bag to leave, the school's principal called for him but Jeff ignored. He had nothing more to talk about.

Then Jeff realised something. Even worse than his mother. Nick would be left alone in the school for one week. A lot could happen in one week.

Jeff was sure he was about to throw up right now. What would he do? He couldn't be in the school for Nick while his suspension time endured and now that he would be gone he was sure the jocks wouldn't spare such a nice opportunity to bully Nick.

Jeff leaned against the lockers, running a hand through his hair.

With shaky hands Jeff reached for his cigarette and took a couple of drags. He needed to think of something, he couldn't leave Nick alone for one week.

After a while Jeff got a hold on himself and went outside to drive away from the school. Maybe he should pass by Nick's house to warn him. But when he got there and knocked no one answered. Jeff pulled out his phone and typed a text to send to his friend; _Where are you?_

_I am in the waiting room of my oculist, why?_ Came the answer soon after.

_Figgins gave me a week of suspension. I came over to tell you but no one was home. _Jeff typed walking back to the car.

On the other side of Lima was Nick, staring at the phone. One week? That was too long. "Nick, are you okay?" Catherine asked as Nick looked pale.

Nick nodded and got up. "Bathroom." He said briefly and walked to the bathroom that was in the waiting room. As he was there Nick locked the door and took a few deep breaths, he couldn't freak out now. Nick knew what would be waiting for him tomorrow; a bunch of angry jocks ready to take all their anger on a defenceless Nick.

Nick stood there a few minutes, hugging himself as his whole body shook and he tried to keep his breaths even. He had to pretend he was sick. It was his only option.

Nick came out of the bathroom, still very pale, but controlled.

The appointment with the oculist went alright, Nick's vision was slightly better, which was always good. The glasses were ordered and the man promised that in less than a week, if everything worked according to the usual standards, Nick would have his glasses back.

"Thank you for arranging the appointment so fast." Nick mumbled as he and Catherine drove back home.

"No problem, Nicky." Catherine smiled. "Your phone buzzed a lot while you were there though." She said glancing at Nick through the corner of her eyes.

"Jeff! Dang it!" Nick cursed lowly and reached for his school bag that was on the back seat to get his phone. He had several unread texts, all from Jeff.

_I'm sorry._

_Nicky?_

_Nick? Are you okay?_

_Are you mad at me?_

_I'm sorry, okay? I really am. Please don't be mad at me_

_I know I screw up. Please Nick, just say something._

_Nick?_

_Just say if you're okay. _

_If I had known I wouldn't have punched him, I swear! I'm sorry, Nicky. I know you don't like when I go violent, I can see it in your eyes. Just forgive me._

_Please_

Nick sighed sadly, he should have text Jeff before he went to his appointment. He felt bad now. He didn't want Jeff to think like this, Nick was not angry at Jeff, how could he? Jeff was always saving him from the bullies. "Problems?" Catherine asked snapping Nick out of his thoughts.

"Nothing I can't handle." He muttered back and dialled Jeff's number before pressing the phone against his ear, biting his lip. The phone rang twice before Jeff picked up.

"_Nick, I'm so sorry, please forgive me._" Jeff said, rushing the words out. Nick could hear the shaky breaths, and wondered if Jeff was crying.

"It's-it's okay, Jeff..." He said and gave a quick glance at his mother, he didn't want to go further into the conversation with her listening. "Where are you?" He asked looking out of the window.

"_I'm in the park near your house._" Jeff answered with a deep breath.

"I'll meet you there in twenty, okay? Just calm down. It's okay." Nick said calmly. All he heard back was sniff so he assumed Jeff had nodded and hang up. "I am going to meet Jeff in the park, so you can leave me here." Nick muttered.

"I'll drive you there, no problem. Is he okay?" Catherine asked, frowning lightly.

"He's a bit nervous, that's all... He got in trouble at school because of this bully." Nick sighed.

"And you? How are you?" Catherine quickly asked.

"I'm alright... I have to be. I've got to stay calm for him." Nick said more to convince himself of that fact than to assure Catherine.

Catherine smiled fondly at Nick. "You know, ima was always the calm one. I always freak out about everything and anything and she always calms me down... She says she needs to. For both of our sakes." Catherine said, smiling. She loved her wife like she had never loved anyone and it was noticeable. Nick liked to hear these things, he liked to see how close his mothers were. And in a way, Catherine's words had made him calmer. He just hoped he would still be calm when he saw Jeff and they talked. Catherine pulled the car up. "You need me to pick you up later?" She asked.

"No, I'll walk home." Nick said already getting out of the car, he gave Catherine just enough time to nod before he walked to the park, trying to spot Jeff.

When Nick's eyes landed on Jeff, he was pretty sure his heart had sunk to his toes. Jeff was sat on one of the park's benches, leaned over himself, his face buried on his hands as his body shook. He was crying. The only time Nick had seen Jeff crying was that day when Jeff apologised for everything he had done, it had been heart breaking, Nick didn't want to go through that again. He didn't want Jeff to feel like that again.

Nick quickly walked to his friend and sat beside him, not knowing if he should try to hug him. They hadn't hugged yet. "Hey."

Jeff looked up and blinked twice so the fresh tears would roll down his cheeks and stop blurring his sight. "Nicky!" He breathed out and quickly cleaned his face. "I didn't hear you coming." He mumbled with a sniff trying to compose himself.

"I'm not mad, Jeff." Nick said softly, ignoring the tingling feeling that has been tickling his stomach since he first saw the text.

Jeff studied Nick's features, deciding he was saying the truth. "That doesn't make me feel any better. We both know what you're going to find in school tomorrow." Jeff looked down at the ground, not able to keep looking at Nick's bright hazel eyes.

Nick had to take a deep breath. "I'll be fine. You can't be always there to protect me." Nick offered Jeff a soft smile even if he wasn't looking. "I'll pretend I am sick and skip."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair, he felt a bit more relieved but there was so much still troubling his mind. More tears filled his eyes. "Will I ever stop screwing up?" He asked himself out loud.

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Nick said gently, sitting closer to Jeff. His heart ached for Jeff, he hated to see Jeff like this, it made Nick feel sick inside because he couldn't do anything about it. "You're an excellent student, you're the smartest person I know. You're actually a very nice person, with nice music taste and book taste... You're funny and... So far from being a screw up." Nick rambled, hoping it would make Jeff feel somewhat better. He was actually so glad he was controlling his anxiety. There was something about Jeff that helped Nick to stay calm.

"You-you really think so?" Jeff asked a sad smile on his lips.

Nick nodded. "I do... You can't even screw that bad boy look... Even though, you are terribly off character sometimes." Nick joked with a nervous smirk.

Jeff laughed. "Only around you."

Nick shrugged. "Still counts."

Jeff chuckled. "Thanks Nicky." Jeff said after a few seconds, a smile growing on his face. Only Nick to make him feel better about this.

"Not a problem."

"How are you so calm?" Jeff asked, looking at Nick curiously. Nick was the one who was usually freaking out or feeling unease, he was never calm when it came to these matters.

"So-someone needs to keep calm for both of our sakes." Nick said moving his eyes away from Jeff for a few seconds, feeling almost guilty, but at the same time it had felt like the right thing to say.

Jeff smiled fondly at Nick. "I am still not over your eyes." He said after a long while, finally sitting up straight.

Nick smiled shyly. "I'll have my glasses back in a week or so." He muttered, he was glad they had changed subjects but he wished it hadn't been to something about Nick.

"That's a shame. I like to see you with contacts." Jeff said.

"They gave me enough trouble." Nick mumbled and Jeff sighed.

Jeff glanced quickly at his watch and his eyes widened. "Crap, I need to go." He quickly got up.

Nick blinked. "Oh okay."

"Sorry, is just that... Jonathan will kill me if I get late." Jeff explained and Nick nodded and got up too.

"It's okay. Have a good practice." He smiled a bit and watched Jeff as he put on his leather jacket. He hesitantly extended his hand to fix the collar and blushed deeply as Jeff grinned. "I'm glad you seem better." He mumbled.

Jeff sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that." He made a sad face.

"That's what friends are for." Nick smiled softly.

Jeff stared at him for a couple of seconds before he stepped forward and hugged Nick tight to him. Nick's eyes grew wide and for a moment he had no reaction, then, slowly and hesitantly, Nick slid his hands around Jeff's waist to hug him back, holding his breath. He tried to stay calm, he could feel himself panicking. He wasn't panicking because of the proximity though, the hug felt unexpectedly amazing. That was what was scaring Nick. Why was Nick's stomach feeling weird? Why didn't he want to step away? Why was he enjoying the contact so much? It scared Nick. The only people who had ever hugged Nick were his mothers and some friends from his childhood with who Nick hadn't talked in years. That had been before Nick had developed his anxiety.

Being in Jeff's arms felt really good, Jeff's arms were strong, wrapping Nick in a tight embrace. Nick felt protected and safe in those arms.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." Jeff said as he got a hold on himself and stepped back, letting Nick go.

"You have nothing to apologise for." Nick smiled a bit, wanting Jeff to hug him again.

Jeff smiled at Nick. "I'll call you later. I don't want to not see you for a week." He said and as Nick nodded Jeff started walking to his car.

Nick watched his friend leave before he sat on the bench and took a couple of deep breaths. He was completely overwhelmed. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. In fact he was pretty sure he had just forgot how his body is supposed to function because Nick couldn't get a hand on it. He was shaking and he was pretty sure he wasn't breathing but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The world around Nick spun, his hands travelled to the bench's edge to grip it tight. Finally Nick gasped and started breathing unevenly. It took him fifteen minutes of clearing his mind and focusing on his breath until he could breathe normally.

Through the rest of the day Nick refused to think about anything that happened that day. He filled himself with so many tasks at the same time that he had absolutely no chance to think about something else. His mothers tried to make him go to bed but Nick only went when he was so exhausted that on the same minute he laid down he fell asleep.

Nick woke up in the morning with a yawn, he blindly reached for the contact containers and carefully put the contact lenses on his eyes. Then he let himself lay down again, staring up at the ceiling and tapping his fingers nervously on his stomach. Just the thought of going to school made Nick's eyes fill with tears of fear and his breaths go uneven, eventually he also started to shake.

Nick got up and walked to his bathroom. He reached for his anxiety pills' bottle and took one leaning over the sink so he could drink some water to help it down. It's been a long while since Nick had needed these, but he knew he wouldn't be able to control it today.

"Nick? Are you awake, come on, you're going to be late." He heard Lia say from the other side of his room's closed door.

Nick walked across the room to open the door. "I am not feeling so well." He tried to make the sickest look possible.

Lia frowned. "What are you feeling?" She asked.

"Just a really strong headache and feverish..." Nick mumbled as Lia led him back to bed.

Lia placed a hand on Nick's forehead. "Your temperature is normal."

Nick cursed mentally, if she had got a thermometer he would have been able to fake the result. "But my head... I feel like it's going to explode." He whined.

"Take a painkiller... I told you, you should have gone to sleep early." Lia patted Nick's shoulder gently.

"Can't I stay today? I am really not okay." Nick pleaded.

"No. Next time go to bed at proper hours." Lia said firmly and got up to leave Nick's room.

Nick opened his mouth to speak. He wanted to tell his mother what was going to happen if he went to school, but the words died in his throat. Why couldn't she just understand? Nick couldn't go to school, he was too scared.

But Nick had no other option, so he dressed up and after swallowing another pill for his anxiety he climbed down the stairs. Catherine offered to give him a ride, but Nick said he needed some fresh air and that he would walk. That way he wouldn't be forced to enter the school through the main door.

Nick got to his first class safe, but when the bell rang and people started getting in, Nick couldn't help but to notice the sly grins on the jock's faces when they saw Jeff wasn't there.

"Where's your boyfriend, fairy?" A jock asked as he and his friends passed by. Nick tried to ignore them as they all laughed.

And it had started. The rest of the class was spent with the jocks throwing Nick paper balls and paper planes and as soon as the bell rang for them to leave Nick was already walking out of the room to go hide in the library until his next class.

Nick was able to survive the first day of Jeff's suspension without a scratch. He was surprised but really relieved. When he got home Nick felt numb. Numb because of the pills he had took through the day and because even with the pills Nick had felt that anxiety nervousness tingling his insides the whole day which made him really emotionally tired.

He let himself fall on the couch and reached for his phone. He called Jeff but no one answered, so he just texted him saying the day had been alright.

After all, it seemed like Nick and Jeff had done a storm in a glass of water, because the jocks hadn't actually hurt Nick, if they truly wanted to they would have searched for him but they didn't. Or if they did, they were even stupider than Nick thought.

On the next day, Nick went to school a bit calmer, little did he know.

It was all working out, Nick was safely hidden in the library during recesses and then for lunch, Nick sneakily ate a sandwich in the library so he didn't have to go outside.

Nick was reading happily, his lunch hour nearly over, when he felt a kind of pressure on his bladder that told him he had to go pee.

Nick put down the book and got up, he walked slowly to the library's door and peeked his head out, the hallways were empty so he stepped out and quickly walked to the bathroom.

Everything seemed to be okay, the bathrooms were empty as everyone was outside. Nick was as fast as he could, not wanting unpleasant surprises.

He left the bathroom, cleaning his wet hands on his jeans. When his eyes drifted up he froze. _Don't move. If you don't move they won't notice you._ He thought to himself but then he slowly stepped back so he could hide in the bathroom.

"Look, fairy is right there!" One of the jocks pointed out and Nick shrieked before starting to run away before any of them could react.

Nick knew he was not the fastest, but he just had to be fast enough to reach the library, they would not hurt him if he was there, not with the library lady there.

Nick tripped over his own feet but he was able to keep the balance and keep going, he could hear the steps behind him.

A hand reached for the back of his shirt and pulled Nick back, Nick yelped as he fell to the ground, his stomach facing down. Someone kicked him so he would turn around and Nick gasped. Nick cursed mentally, he didn't know what to do now, well, there was not much he could do. He just had to try to not show them how much it truly hurt.

The jock that Jeff had beaten two days ago held Nick by his collar and pulled him up before slamming him against the lockers, Nick whined loudly and as he opened his eyes and gave a look around he knew things wouldn't go well, at all. All the jocks that were there had sooner or later been beaten by Jeff. There was the slushy ones, the ones from the day, over a month ago, just before Nick started apologising Jeff and he started changing, one that had once pushed Nick on the hallway and received a punch in return and a couple of others that were in Nick's P.E. class.

"Your boyfriend isn't here to save you this time." He spat.

"Jeff's no-not my boyfriend." Nick muttered shaking his head.

The jock slammed Nick again against the lockers. "I don't care, he broke my nose, I'll break yours now." Another jock hissed, the one who got punched because he pushed Nick.

"I did nothing! Wh-why won't you go after hi-him?" Nick stuttered out, he knew why though. Jeff would easily kick all their asses, blindfolded and with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

Neither of the jocks answered. The one who was holding Nick threw him to the ground and kicked him again. Nick held his stomach where the other's foot had hit Nick and whined. It had been a long time since he got beat up, it seemed like it hurt more this time.

Nick protected his head and closed his eyes as he thought the jocks were going to keep kicking him, but when he found himself he was being lifted and dragged, he opened his eyes and saw that only three jocks were with him, he tried to struggle for freedom. "Let me go!" He asked but they simply laughed at Nick.

As they left the school's building Nick understood part of what was going to happen. The jocks put Nick down, two kept holding him and the other started kicking and punching Nick. Nick gasped and whined as he tried to get free from the jocks' grips. "Please stop!" he asked more than once, but the jock didn't stop.

Nick didn't even see the others arriving. Next thing he knew he was being thrown to the dumpster, hurting himself even more than usual since it was empty – why was it even empty at these hours?

Then it was like Nick was punched by an iceberg. He gasped and as he did he felt this sickening flavour of cherry in his mouth. Slushies. He tried to get up but he was pushed down again and more ice flew his way. Nick curled in a ball, pulling his knees up to his chest and waited as the jocks laughed at him and then, finally, left.

Nick got up, everything hurt. He whimpered and tears rolled down his cheeks. He could feel all the bruises and the ice was starting to burn his skin on some spots. Nick jumped off the dumpster and leaned against it, gasping and holding himself in place.

He dragged himself to the library, ignoring all the sly looks he was receiving and as he was there he looked for his bag so he could call one of his mothers. "Ima? I need you to come and pick me up... Now." He mumbled hoarsely as Lia picked the phone up.

* * *

**So, I guess this is a good time to say the angst is not over yet and to ask to not hate me? x)**

**If you could review this chapter it would mean the world me, I always smile when I read a new review :)**

**Niff hugs for everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was already ready to go to sleep but then I remembered I had promised I would post this chapter the day I came back from vacation so... here you go!**

**I am sorry for the mistakes that sometimes escape through my fingers, English is not my first language and I am dyslexic so... xD not a good mix! Still I hope they aren't too annoying and that you still like my story :)**

_**(I do not own Glee, it would be way gayer if I did)**_

* * *

After what happened on Wednesday, Lia and Catherine wanted to take Nick out of McKinley High and put him in Dalton Academy, but just the thought of leaving Jeff behind freaked Nick out so he told them he wanted to come back to McKinley. He had said that he wanted to come back to McKinley and show the bullies he was stronger than they thought. He also said that he wanted and had to face his fears, Lia felt terribly guilty when her son said that, if only she had known.

Nick would stay home the rest of the week as his body was full of bruises and a few burns from the ice.

Nick called Jeff, several times, but the boy never answered. The brunet was thinking the worse, he thought that Jeff had finally got tired of Nick, he thought that Jeff after being away from school had understood how much of a mess Nick was and didn't want to be with him anymore. Nick cried.

He thought Jeff was his friend; he thought Jeff actually liked to be around Nick. But apparently not, and Nick had been stupid to think so. It broke Nick inside. When he finally had thought he had found a friend everything crumbled and he was alone again.

When Nick told his insecurities to his mothers they told him to not think like that. It was only Saturday; Jeff was probably grounded for being suspended.

Since now all Nick did is sleep and eat, he was watching TV late at night. Lia and Catherine were already asleep. He was just running through the channels trying to find something nice to watch. He was clenching his phone on his free hand, just hoping Jeff would say something soon, even though he was not very hopeful. He decided to stick with _Adams Family Values_. It was a funny movie.

He was watching the movie attentively when there was a knock on the front door. Nick shrieked and jumped, flailing his arms in the process. After a deep breath Nick got up and walked to the door cautiously, already thinking there was a serial killer at the door. He peaked through the peephole.

"Jeff!" Nick gasped and quickly opened the door in horror. Jeff had several cuts on his face, one of them was on his forehead making the blood stain a big part of his face, he had a big bruise on his cheek and was slightly bent over himself, one arm wrapped around his own torso. The fact that the blond hadn't said anything in days was quickly forgotten.

Jeff looked up and tried to smile. "Nicky..." he said and his knees lost their strength making Jeff fall forward to Nick's arms that barely caught him.

"What happened to you?" Nick asked looking at Jeff with wide eyes.

Jeff simply shook his head. "Just help me, please."

Nick nodded and closed the door, before taking Jeff upstairs to his room. "Just don't make any noise for now because of my mo- parents." Nick corrected himself.

As they were in Nick's room, Nick made Jeff lay down and went downstairs, ignoring how much his own body was aching. He turned the TV off and all the lights too and came back upstairs. Nick locked the door just in case and walked to the bed. "They won't listen now, their room is on the other side of the hallway." Nick said before blinking and looking better at Jeff.

Jeff was panting and whimpering lowly, he nodded slightly.

"I need to get my first aid kit. You-you should take your clo-clothes off so I can take care of the wounds." Nick muttered nervously before disappearing into the bathroom to get the kit.

Jeff sat up with a whine and started to take his clothes off, leaving just his jeans as he didn't have many bruises there. Nick stepped back inside the room with his first aid kit and a small bowl with warm water and a towel, his eyes widened a bit at the sight of Jeff half naked on his bed, Nick felt his cheeks heating up and just walked to the bed, his head low. Jeff was about to make a friendly joke with a sexual innuendo about the situation when a whimper left his lips.

"What happened?" Nick asked sitting beside Jeff and starting to clean the blood that was on his face, gently.

Jeff pressed his lips into a thin line. "Doesn't matter." he mumbled.

"Yes, it does. Who does this to you Jeff? Why can't you defend yourself?" Nick asked softly and almost shyly.

"Please, Nick, just let it go." Jeff pleaded.

"I won't let it go. You haven't said anything since Monday, do you know how that made me feel?" Nick frowned, not looking up at Jeff's eyes. "I thought you didn't care anymore."

Jeff shook his head. "I care. I care a lot, but I couldn't say anything. Things have been... Tough." Jeff hissed as Nick pressed the towel against his forehead wound. "I can't tell."

"Jeff, look at you. Do you think I will drop it? You look like someone was meaning to beat you to death!" Nick said, finally looking up at Jeff, a serious expression on his face.

Jeff's eyes filled with tears. "Please, Nicky, don't make me tell."

And there it was; the broken boy behind the bad boy mask, the one Nick had seen a few times by now. There was something in Jeff's eyes, Nick could understand that part of him wanted to tell what had happened, but there was something stopping him. He looked small and beaten.

"I'm just worried. You said nothing for days and now you appear at my house like this!" Nick said reaching for some band aids and compresses to take care of Jeff's facial wounds.

Jeff hissed a bit and moaned in pain. He looked up at Nick. His face was a mix of concern, and almost annoyance. He wouldn't give up on this and Jeff knew it. He needed a few seconds to gather the courage and a deep breath. "It was my mother. Figgins called to say I was suspended." He mumbled.

"What?" Nick looked up, his eyes wide in horror.

Jeff looked down, his hair covering his face. Nick noticed the tear that fell to his blue carpet and bit his lip. "She doesn't like me. Everything I do is an excuse for her to beat the crap out of me, When I was younger she just locked me in the basement during the time she thought it was enough and then I grew and she started beating me." Jeff twisted his hands to cover the fact they were shaking.

"Jeff... I'm so sorry." Nick moved closer to Jeff to wrap his arm around Jeff's shoulder, ignoring how much it hurt. "You have to tell the police." Nick said and Jeff shook his head.

"I can't. They won't believe me, I tried once, she said I had been beaten in school and that we had fought so it was some kind of twisted revenge from me." Jeff said shakily, more tears fell to Nick's carpet but no sobs were heard.

"You have to move in, my parents will understand." Nick said, he couldn't let Jeff's mother hurt him again. "What about your father? He doesn't do anything about it?"

Jeff shook his head again, taking in a shaky deep breath. "I don't know who he is. He left my mother even before I was born. And I need to come back, if she dreams I came here for help I'll have it worse. She'll come back after me." Jeff said leaning to Nick's arms.

"If-If she doesn't like you, maybe she won't." Nick said softly.

"She enjoys beating me, she'll come back." Jeff looked up, tears rolling down his eyes. "That's why no one knows, and why I can't tell anyone. I'd be giving her more reasons to beat me. You have to promise me you won't tell anything to anyone." Jeff asked gripping the front of Nick's hoodie like it was a life line.

Nick looked worriedly at Jeff, how could he promise something like that? How could he let Jeff come back home knowing his mother would be there to beat him. "I promise. Bu-but you'll have to let me think of a solution for this. You can't live in there."

"Only three more months. Then I'll be 18 and I can move out." Jeff muttered.

Nick sighed and nodded. "Until then I want you to tell me every time it happens and... You'll have to let me help... Somehow."

Jeff nodded a bit and pulled Nick for a hug, both of them winced in pain, but Jeff didn't notice. "Th-thank you Nicky." He whispered and cried softly, burying his face on Nick's shoulder.

Nick rubbed Jeff's back gently, avoiding the bruises. "Why won't you defend yourself, though? I've seen you fight against the jocks." Nick asked as Jeff was calmer.

Jeff leaned back, cleaning his face with the back of his hand. Nick quickly started taking care of Jeff's bruises and scratches that were on his torso. Jeff needed some rest. "That was I why I joined Karate, it was to be able to defend myself from her, but when the moment arrived..." Jeff's eyes were watery again. "I couldn't. Even after all she has done I can't hurt her because she's still my mother, and I still hope someday she'll change and love me." Jeff sobbed.

Nick looked sadly at his friend and cleaned his tears with his thumbs. "I understand." He said, but he didn't. He didn't understand why a mother would beat up her own son to this state. He didn't understand how a mother could hate her own son. He couldn't understand why anyone who knew how Jeff really was could hate him.

After Jeff's torso was wrapped in a bandage, Nick made him lay down. "I'll get you some painkillers now."

"No." Jeff held Nick's arm as he was about to get up from the bed. "My cigarette is all I need." Jeff said and Nick shook his head. "Please, Nick, I don't want any painkillers."

Nick sighed but did as Jeff asked and gave him his electronic cigarette. "You'll stay here tonight." He informed and went to his wardrobe to get a small folded mattress and a blanket for himself. Nick winced and whimpered as he stretched up to reach for what he needed.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, pushing himself up slightly to look at Nick.

"Nothing." Nick mumbled.

"Nick." Jeff said almost like a warning.

"I was able to hide on Tuesday but then on Wednesday I needed to go the bathroom and they were all on the hallway chatting. They saw me." Nick said looking down at his feet as he placed the mattress down carefully and went to the bathroom to take a painkiller, it was more than time to take it.

Jeff's jaw clenched. They had hurt his Nicky. When Jeff comes back they will suffer, that was for sure. "What did they do? And who were they?" He asked as Nick came back to the room.

"They were all jocks that you hurt before, they beat me and then they threw me to the dumpster and slushied me." Nick muttered with a sigh and sat down on the mattress, looking up at Jeff who was laid down on the bed and looking down back at Nick.

Jeff groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Did they do anything else?" He asked.

"No. I stayed home the rest of the days... And I will stay until my body doesn't hurt too much." Nick mumbled.

Jeff nodded and then he realised something. "You are not going to sleep in there, are you?" He frowned, blowing some water vapour up.

"I am not going to let you sleep on the floor, I would be a bad host if I did." Nick shrugged slightly.

"I am not going to let _you_ sleep on the floor! Especially after you just said you were in pain." Jeff sat sitting up with some difficulty. Nick pushed Jeff down.

"You are worse than I am. Stay in there." He said with a surprising firm tone.

Jeff sighed and laid down again. "What's here though? It's uncomfortable." Jeff mumbled and trapped the cigarette between his lips before reaching for something that was under his lower back, he pulled it out and his blond eyebrows shot up. "The hell?" He asked and Nick shrieked before reaching for his red panda plushie and throwing it under the bed,

"Nothing." He said in a high pitched tone.

Nick had totally forgot they were in his room, he hadn't thought twice about it when he had seen Jeff all beaten up. He swallowed thickly and looked around, and for one second he was so glad he had taken his dirty boxers off the back of his desk's chair that morning.

Jeff seemed to have noticed the same, because he was looking around, but he wasn't looking for things that were out of their place, like Nick, he was simply absorbing how Nick's room was. He liked it, it was simple. Nick had a fluffy blue carpet, a big wardrobe on the opposite side where his bed was and beside it a door that led to Nick's bathroom, the wardrobe had a dark colour and simple lines, it fit in the room. Against the wall on the right side of the bed was a desk with a chair, above it there was a window, between the blue curtains, Jeff could see that the blinds were pulled down. On the left side of the bed there were some wooden doors that Jeff guessed that would lead to a closet. Nick had a small bedside table on the left side of the bed, it had a small lamp on it and a few books stacked up. It was all very neat and simple, but welcoming.

Jeff blinked and remembered Nick had thrown something to under the bed and tried to reach for it, but Nick slapped his hand away. "There's nothing in there," He said fast and nervously.

Jeff couldn't help a grin. "Come on, Nicky..." he made puppy eyes, finally taking the cigarette from between his lips.

"No." Nick shook his head.

"Pwease? I won't make fun of it! Even if it's a porn magazine." Jeff joked with a wink and chuckle.

Nick couldn't even feel relieved Jeff was good enough to joke, he turned deep red. "Jeff!" He shrieked. "Of course it's not a... I don't have those things!" Nick said with his eyes wide.

"Then prove it... Let me see what it is," Jeff said with a smirk.

Nick bit his lip. "I hate you." He mumbled but reached for his red panda plushie to give it to Jeff.

"Oh my God, it's so cute!" Jeff squeaked like a little boy and as he held the plushie.

Nick was caught by surprise at that. "Really? You don't think it's... Childish?" He muttered.

"Who cares if it's childish, it's the cutest plushie I've ever seen." Jeff smiled at Nick who smiled back. "It looks like you..." Jeff added under his breath with a fond smile.

"You can keep it." Nick got up slowly, smiling to himself. He was so glad Jeff hadn't thought Nick was a freak or something alike. He had been so afraid of letting Jeff in his room and now it actually felt nice to know Jeff liked his room and didn't judge him by it.

"What? No, I can't." Jeff shook his head. "I can't take this little cutie from you."

"It's okay," Nick bit his lip lightly as he walked to the closet. "I have more." He said and opened the closet, it had some shelves on the up part, where Nick had all his books and on the lower part he had his huge collection of red pandas. Nick smiled and pulled out the biggest one he had, it was half as tall as Nick. Nick hugged it to him as he closed the closet's door and walked to his mattress.

"Where do you even find these?" Jeff asked as he watched Nick.

"At the fair... it's outside of Lima, but I love to go there." Nick said with a smile. "There's this booth and the man has a lot of plushies, he always has red pandas so every time I go there I just have to win his game and I take a red panda." Nick said lying down and cuddling his enormous red panda. "I had to win three times in a row for this one."

Jeff smiled fondly at Nick. "Sounds like fun." He said hugging the plushie that was now his own.

Nick sat up after a while to take his contacts off and then Jeff had to help him to come back to his mattress without falling. Jeff turned the lights off before lying on Nick's bed again. "Is it hurting much?" He asked softly into the darkness.

"No, I took a painkiller." Nick mumbled. "You?"

"Not really, but I'm not sleepy either... Which is weird, I haven't slept well in a while." Jeff sighed.

Nick looked sadly towards where Jeff was, all he could see was a dark blur. Hesitantly Nick reached out and blindly looked for Jeff's hand, he held it. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Jeff laced their fingers together, Nick could feel his heart pounding strongly against his chest. "Thanks for everything, Nick. You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too..." Nick muttered.

"I'm sorry for how I was before... I really am, Nicky, I am glad things changed." Jeff squeezed Nick's hand gently.

"Forget about that." Nick closed his eyes. "I don't want to think about that."

"Sorry."

"It's okay... That was before I knew how you really are. We are friends now."

"I'm glad..."

"Me too."

"Goodnight, Nicky."

"Sleep well, Jeff."

They both smiled before falling asleep.

* * *

** For those who thought the angst was over, ooops? Still, I hope you like it! Also if you could leave your opinion it would mean the world! I really do wish to know what you think about my little creation and how things are developing :)**

**See you next time!**

**~Niff hugs~**


End file.
